Descend From Heaven Adoption
by King910
Summary: Hello one and all! This is an Adoption of Aurorabeam Corporation's Descend From Heaven Fanfiction! The style and lengths WILL change dramatically because I'm nowhere close to being as good of a writer.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 0: The Sacrifice**

 **AN: Welcome to this Adoption! If you read the summary, this is from Aurorabeam Corporation, and they are an amazing Author! You Rock, Aurora!**

It was all started in Kanto National Hospital in Vermillion City. In the hall where waiters usually wait, here we can see two men sitting on the seat, while one is wandering around the hall. The first man is a 25-years-old man with a Pikachu and -surprisingly- Mew on his shoulder. He has a dark chocolate raven hair with a Z trade mark under his eyes. He has white skin. He's wearing red bomber jacket with white lining on the edges, red T-shirt, bright brown jeans and red shoes. He's wearing black Poke-Ball belt that held six of his Poke-Balls, three Poke-balls on the left and the rest is on the right. This man is holding a red hat while wandering around the halls aimlessly like waiting for something.

The second man is a 50-years-old man with white hair and white skin. He's wearing a lab coat, jacket, blue jeans and black formal shoes. The third man is a 25-years-old man with chocolate raven hair and white-chocolate skin. He's wearing blue T-shirt, along with blue jeans and dark blue shoes. Both of these men seem related somehow, judging from their similar looks.

"Oh come on, Red. Sit down, you're going to hurt yourself!" The second man sternly spoke to him. The first man that now known as Red, said, "I can't! I can't wait to see my new child being born!"

"Come on Flame Head, it's not like the room is going somewhere" The third man replied, "You need to wait!"

"Don't call me Flame Head you Blue Ice Cream!" Red insulted back. The third man stood from his seat, then angrily said, "Oh yeah?!"

"Calm down Red, Blue, please don't make any problem in this hospital" The second man spoke to them. Both men huffed with each other, then suddenly, they heard a cry. A baby cry to be exact. Red's head snapped to the door next to him, then said, "Finally!"

Then, the door opened, revealing a nurse on the doorstep, "Red Ketchum?"

"Yes, that's me" Red said with a bright smile. The nurse frowned, then sadly spoke, "The baby is born, but…" she trailed off.

"But?" Red said with confused tone. The nurse snapped from her thoughtful look, then said, "The doctor wants to see you."

Red smiled, "Of course!" He quickly rushed into the room.

Going into the room, he can see various devices that doctor usually uses to do their duty. Red saw his wife, Delia, lying down on her hospital bed with a baby on her hands. She has half of her body covered with a blanket. Delia is silently crying while the doctor is looking at the baby with a sad look.

Red approached them. He asked, "Doctor, what's wrong? Is the baby a boy or a girl?"

The doctor smiled serenely at him, "The baby is a boy, Champion Red" he said. Then, he frowned with a sad look plastered on his face, "However… there's a bad news that you need to know."

Red frown begins to deepen, "What is it?"

The doctor hesitantly replied, "As you can see, the child is a boy and he has successfully borne from your wife's womb. However…" He cleared his throat, "When we start checking his health condition… there is a disease that we have detected."

Red's heart crashed into pieces after hearing that statement. Red promptly sat on the seat, while Mew and Pikachu on his shoulder are staring with shock, "What?" he said in a low tone.

"We've diagnosed an ENM or Early Neonatal Mortality decease in your song" The doctor said with a sad tone, "We are very sorry. Currently, there is no cure for this disease, yet."

"What…" Red gasped with shock, as tears slowly begin to drop on his face, "But that's not possible…" Red recognized the decease. Early Neotanal Mortality is a disease that kills a newborn baby after 7 to 28 days living. It is one of the incurable and rare disease among all newborn babies.

"I am sorry, Mister Ketchum" The doctor said. Suddenly, the nurse whispered something in his ear. The Doctor nodded, he stood and said, "I leave you two with the baby now. I, uh… have something to do."

"But he can't possibly have the disease!" Red shouted desperately, "He's just a baby!"

The doctor gave a sad frown, "I am sorry" With that, he left the place. Red quickly approached the baby and Delia. Red said, "Delia, is that true?"

Delia sniffed, she said, "Yes darling. I saw it when he was diagnosed."

Red sat on the seat, then said, "Why… why is this happening to him? Why is this happening?"

Mew snapped from its shuck. It flew close to the cradled baby, then stared at it. The young baby looked up to it, and squealed in happiness. Mew gave a sad smile, it hugged the baby, then said, "Mew, mew…"

Red perked up. He stared to Mew like he just found a shiny Pokemon, "Mew. Is there a way to heal him?"

Mew blinked. He stared to Red, then nodded, "Mew."

"C-Can you heal my dear baby, please?" Red said between sobs. He has spark of hopes on his head now. Mew frowned, and tilted its head, "Mew, ew…"

"Mew, please, I need you to heal him. He's my only son!" Red said within desperately. Mew sighed, it went to the table and picked up a pen and a paper. It begins writing something on the paper, while Red and Delia staring at them.

"Mew, mew!" It showed them its writing:

 _There is a way. Early Neonatal Mortality decease is a Life Force decease. This happens when a baby was too rushed being born in a woman's womb, and doesn't have enough time for the baby to generate its own Life Force inside a woman's womb._

To fix this matter, I need to bring him somewhere, where the heavens exist. I, however, cannot be sure if you could come along. I also cannot be sure what kind of consequences when this decision is made.

Red nodded in desperate, "Yes. I take all the consequences, just please, save my young baby!" Mew nodded. It begins writing again, then showed them its writing, "Mew mew."

 _First, I want you to name him._

Red blinked. He picked the baby from Delia's lap. He stared for a few minutes, then finally said, "Ash" He continued, "Your name will be Ash Ketchum."

Mew nodded. It picked up the young baby with Psychic, then teleported away, leaving the saddened couple alone. Red muttered, "I hope you succeed, Mew."

Mew wasn't a type that like any humans. No, she hated humans for reasons. She hated their arrogance, their pride, their hunger with power, and their life. She hated how they only want to discover things for power.

Even after Mew was captured, she still has the same perception toward humans. In fact, she seems to hate humans, even with more passion. Red and Mew didn't get along at first, but Mew finally force herself to be together with her since… well, she already forgot when.

But now, here she is. She was going to help her trainer that she 'hated' the most. She's now carrying the dying baby on her paws, while flying toward the center of Hall of Origin.

Reaching there, she found two Arceus talking with each other. The rest of Legendary Pokemon is currently off to their own duty, so the Hall of Origin is pretty much empty except the two Alpha Pokemon.

Both Arceus noticed them. The first Arceus is a male Shiny Arceus while next to him is a regular female Arceus. The male Arceus noticed her. He was about to greet her. However, his gaze fell upon the baby on Mew's paws. He asked, "Mew, why did you bring a human here?"

"Well… here's the thing" Mew said as she start explaining her problem. The shiny Arceus frowned in anticipation while the female Arceus has a shocked look. After telling the entire problem, the shiny Arceus spoke, "Hmm… this could be a problem."

"You told us you hate humans, Mew" The female Arceus said with wonder, "what change your mind to save this baby?"

Mew was hesitant to explain them the reason, "Well… I don't know if this is a coherent reason, but… I feel something strange in this boy. Something that seems to soothe my emotion and feeling… and I like it. I just- I don't know what really is inside this human."

"Hmm…" The female Arceus stared to the baby, closely, "This boy shows promise. This boy has potential to become the prophesied Chosen One."

"He does?" Mew and the male Shiny Arceus said with surprise. The female Arceus nodded, "Indeed. We shall not waste this human, he might be the one that is prophesied."

"So… can you heal the boy?" Mew asked them. The shiny Arceus frowned, "Well… Life Force is something that is beyond our hand, but… there is a way."

"How?" Mew quickly asked. The female Arceus spoke, "In order to save the boy, we need to sacrifice someone that is willing to merge with his body, in order for him to regain a new Life Force."

"Looking for someone like that could be hard" Mew muttered. The shiny Arceus spoke, "We will take care of this matter before this child lost his soul. We will not let him die in vain only because some pathetic mortal decease."

"Thank you" Mew said with a bow. The female Arceus spoke, "Now go ahead. Tell your Trainer that we will take this matter in our hands."

Mew nodded. With that, she teleported away from the Hall of Origin along with the baby. The female Arceus sighed, she turned to the male Shiny Arceus, then said, "Is he the one?"

The male shiny Arceus nodded, "Yes, he is the one."

"Looks like there is no other way, huh?" The female Arceus said with a sad tone. The male shiny Arceus nodded, "Indeed. There is no other way, sister."

"Have you really considered this? Are you very sure with this decision?" The female Arceus spoke to him. The male Shiny Arceus nodded, "Yes. He will be perfect. He has a huge prophecy on his shoulder and he needs power in order to achieve it."

"Are you sure?" The female Arceus asked again, uncertain with his decision. The male shiny Arceus nodded, "It is for the Greater Good, for me, for him and for the world."

Going back to the hospital, Mew reappeared again in the hospital room. Delia is now sleeping on her bed while Red is awaiting for their arrival. Professor Oak and Blue are already leaving to their own respective home. Red noticed Mew, he quickly approached her, "Mew, how is it? Is it possible to heal him? Please, Mew. Tell me!" Red wailed to her.

Mew flinched. She gave the baby to Red, then begin writing something on the paper. She showed the paper to him, "Mew mew, ew."

 _Yes, it is possible to heal him. However, you need to wait for my Lord and Lady to decide his fate._

"Thank Arceus" Red said with a relieved sigh, "But, did they agree to help us?" Red asked her. Mew nodded as an answer.

Red put the baby down on his wife's lap, then he hugged Mew, "Thank you… Mew" He whispered, but enough for Mew to hear it. Mew herself is surprised by the sudden hug. She smiled and pat his back a few times, "Mew…" She muttered.

Four days later, Delia can finally go home with her baby. The doctor told them that they have diagnosed Ash further and ended up with results that he will die in a week, which means he have three days remaining to live after he was born. Red tried to suppress his grief, while putting all his hope and trust to Mew. Mew, meanwhile, spends more of her time in Hall of Origin. Mostly asking requirements to the male shiny Arceus about his decision.

"Have you decided who the host is?" Mew asked him. The male shiny Arceus nodded, "Yes. I will not tell you who will fuse with his body. We will begin the process tomorrow. That is if the baby is still alive."

"The baby can only survive in a week" Mew muttered with a sad sigh, "There are only three days remaining now. I hope you know what you are doing, Lord Arceus" She finished. She begins to float away from the hall. However, the male Shiny Arceus said, "Mew."

Mew stopped. She turned around, and asked "Yes?" She wonders what question this Arceus will throw to her.

"Call me Theos" the shiny male Arceus said. Mew eyes widened, "Excuse me?"

"Call me Theos" The shiny male Arceus –that now known as Theos- repeated. Mew shuttered, "B-But, why are you telling me this?"

"It is better for you to know my actual name before I do this uh… ritual" Theos said with grim, "just… keep my name a secret, okay? I do not wish to have you running around shouting my name in my world, or home."

"O-Okay, Lord Theos" Mew bowed again to him. Then, she flew away.

Mew suddenly teleported in Ketchum's residence in Pallet Town. The place is big. The house took the appearance of a Faux Chateau. It has over 100 feet long, over 50 feet wide and over 60 feet height including the rooftop and second floor. The wall is painted white, with gray rooftop and two chimneys at the center. The window has fixed window model and Kalos (French?) style at the first and second floor, but the attic window is a complete circle. There are over 20 windows, including the attic window. The window itself is 3 feet long and 10 feet tall, including the half-circle window. The attic window is only 4 foot circle length. The front door has gray colored and look typically made of unique wood, since the door looked smoother than normal door. The backdoor has an appearance of a white regular-sized French door, and it leads to the 100 foot square backyard that also have a Garden, Green House and others. The house is facing to the East.

The front yard is over 50 feet wide and 30 feet length. It has a gray road path from two gates with over 3 feet wide. Close to the front door, there is a big white water fountain that takes an appearance of a Pikachu. The Pikachu fountain was looking up while sprouting a water from its mouth down into the fountain border below. Aside from those, there are green grasses across the front yard, with small dome grass style placed close to the black and white road path border. To add the addiction, there are few beautiful flowers and unnoticeable white spots around the garden.

There are many rooms in the Ketchum's residence. The first room is the living room. The living room has two floors connected. It has white wall with a stair that leads to the second floor. The floor is also colored white and made of ceramic, nothing is special with this one. There are three large white bipolar sofas, each are placed to form a sharp U-shape, facing West side of the wall. At the center, there is a large coffee table with dark chocolate wooden frame and glass top surface. Also, there is a 30 inch television attached to the west wall, where they could watch the TV as they please. Also, close to the TV, there are several game consoles like 'PS4' and 'Xbox One' along with their respective stick pad placed on the shelf, which was attached to the wall. There are two large sound system attached on the wall next to the TV. To add the addiction, there is a large beautiful chandelier lamp on the ceiling that took an appearance of a dome. It also colored white in both light and color. There are several typical floor lamp near the stairs, sofas and TV. Those floor lamps have a black metal stand and white topping. This lamp emits orange colored light and usually used at night. There are three doors connected to the living room, one close to the TV, one is at the south-left wall, and one in the east wall. All doors in the house except the front and back door are only simple white door with white color and white-grayish metal door knob. Also, most windows are closed with a green curtain. The air feels pleasant cold, all thanks to the air conditioners.

The Guest Room is pretty much simpler. There are only three sofas, one is a medium-sized white sofas while the rest is a small one. The sofas are placed in U-shape, with some familiar floor lamp and coffee table. This room is connected to the front door and the one that leads to the Living Room. The room also has an air conditioner.

Mew appeared in the Living Room, where Red and Delia are currently sitting on the sofa. Red is reading some magazine while Delia is playing with her new son. When they noticed her, they stopped their activity and stared to the New Species Pokemon.

"So?" Red asked her. Surprisingly, Mew spoke, " _They agreed to heal him, but with some condition._ "

Red and Delia stared at her in shock, "You speak?" Red squealed. Mew nodded, " _Telepathy. But that doesn't matter now. Anyway, there are few conditions that you must agree in order for us to heal him._ "

"What are the conditions?" Red asked her. Mew replied, " _First, he will become our Champion. Do you agree with this one?_ "

"Will it be dangerous?" Delia asked her with concern. Mew nodded, " _If you think about fighting villainous organization like what Red does… yeah, I think so._ "

"What? I can't agree with that one!" Delia said with a sad tone, "I can't risk my baby son having life and death experience!"

"Calm down, dear. We can discuss that matter for a later time" Red said with a soothing tone. Delia calmed down a bit, but still has her guard on. Red gestured Mew to continue. Mew cleared her throat, then said, " _The second condition. He will have power that no other humans that could have. He will harness this power to defeat many evil in this world, and bring the balance back where it's supposed to be. Do you agree with this condition?_ "

"Power? Is it like Aura Power or…" Red trailed off. Mew nodded, " _Yes, it is like Aura and Psychic Power. But it'll be more like a Pokemon power, through._ "

Red nodded, "Well, at least we know that Ash won't fight evil organization without any weapon in his arsenal" He said with joking manner. He took a full-powered glare from his wife. Red flinched, he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "What is the next condition?" He asked.

" _The third condition is more like a side-effect. He will have some of his appearance changed_ " Mew said unsurely, " _He might have different mannerism than what have inherited to him. Lady and Lord Arceus told us that this can be a dangerous way to heal him, because there is no way to reverse the progress…_ "

"Well, as long as my baby boy doesn't turn into a Pokemon, I'm fine with it" Delia added. Mew nodded, then continued, " _The last or not least, he will live in the Hall of Origin among all Legendaries so he can learn how to harness his power for later dates. Don't worry, you can see him often every Sunday._ "

"Wait, why they want to do that?" Red questioned her. Mew shrugged, " _They said they don't want humans to taint their Champion before the time. Also… trainers, these days are allowed to explore outside their hometown at 18, am I right?_ "

"Yeah, after the latest incident with a pedophile…" Red shuddered. Not wanting to bring up the topic, he changed the subject, "So, what do you mean that we can 'taint' him? Were his parents!" Red said dramatically. Mew sighed, " _It is not my decision to put these conditions. We have discussed this many times over, and we only can come up with this condition. Many legendaries disagree to help you, but I managed to convince some of them to agree with. Usually we take on votes… but we ended up with a tie on the opposing legendaries…_ " Mew trailed off.

Red asked her again, "What do you mean?"

" _We hate humans_ " Mew said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Red wasn't denying it, he could see that most Pokemon has many different views with human. However, Red is curious with their reasons, "Why?"

" _Because most human want to capture us for power and fame_ " Mew said as she stared at Red with hardening glare, " _Typically, you._ "

"W-Well… it was for research reason" Red said with surrendering manner, "I don't really want to capture you for power. I only want to capture you for discovery."

" _To make it simple, the less humans know about our existence, the better_ " Mew said with a defeated sigh, " _Anyway, we are getting off-topic here. Do you agree with the conditions? If you do, I will take Ash to Hall of Origin now so we can start healing him._ "

Mew hummed for some seconds, before snapping her finger, " _I almost forgot! He will attend the normal Boarding School in this town when he reaches 10 years old._ "

"Is that a condition too?" Red curiously said. Mew stared at him with deadpan look, " _Your typical dense behavior will get you killed, you know?_ "

"Sorry" Red quickly said with surrendering manner. Mew sighed, " _No, he doesn't have to attend the boarding school, but he HAVE to learn something in this world. We also thought becoming a Pokemon Trainer would suit his liking for a later date, since he would explore the world in later date. Also! You can visit him at the school, if you like._ "

"I see…" Red muttered. He looked to Delia, then said, "What do you think, Delia?"

Delia stared for some seconds, then sighed, "If it was for my son's survival, then yes. I agree with your condition."

Mew nodded in approval. She looked to Red, expecting him to state his statement. Red sighed, "Well… as long the catch doesn't go off his border, I think we're fine with it."

" _Don't worry Red, he'll be fine in our hand_ " Mew said as she picked Ash up from his mother's lap. The baby squealed in happiness, before yanking the Mew's tail with his small hands. Mew smiled, then said, " _Hello young one._ "

Ash squealed on Mew's paws. Mew used her psychic power to wrap Ash with a blanket. After that, she said, " _You can visit him after he reached 8 years old. We cannot afford any bad influences getting over him._ "

"Wait, that doesn't in the agreement!" Delia cried. Mew sighed, " _Well, I almost forgot to tell you this, but… I'll keep you guys informed with our development on Ash every Sunday until he was 8 years old. Is that okay with you?_ "

Red and Delia we're hesitant. Red finally said, "Okay Mew… I trust you with this one."

Mew smiled and nodded. Suddenly, she said, " _Oh yeah, if it is possible for Delia to sire one more child, I believe Ash will be totally over-protective with his brother or sister in later date. That's all, and have a good day._ "

With that, they disappeared with a blink. Red sighed as he relaxed on his sofa, while Delia looked to Red with saddened look, "Red… did we chose the right decision?" She asked him.

Red sighed, "I don't know Delia… All that matter is the survival of our only son…" Red said as he trailed off, "Have you made a pregnancy check lately?" He suddenly asked her.

"No… why should I?" Delia asked him. Red gave her an expectant look. Remembering what Mew said earlier, Delia gasped, "Oh! I better do Pregnancy Check right now" With that, she hurriedly went to the bathroom.

Red sighed. He picked up the remote control from the table and turned the TV on. He watched the TV for half an hour, before hearing a very loud shriek. Red stumbled down to the floor and cringed slightly at the sudden voice. Getting up slowly, he rubbed his ear after the sudden banshee shriek attacked his eardrum, "What was that?" He asked demandingly.

Then, Delia came out from the bathroom with sheer happiness adored on her face. She showed up a standard pregnancy test stick. It shows two red lines. Delia said, "Red! I'm pregnant again!"

Mew appeared on the Hall of Origin. This time, all Legendaries are present inside the Hall of Origin. The two Arceus is standing at the center of the room, while the rest are standing at the corner, watching them go. Mew floats close to Theos. This said, "Mew, put the boy down to the ground."

Mew obeyed. She slowly and gently put the boy to the floor. Ash opened his eyes, and squealed, making all female legendaries to squeal in adoration. This glared to everyone, quickly shutting them up. Mew looked around, then said, "Umm… Lord Arceus, who will sacrifice for him? I didn't see him anywhere…"

These and female Arceus looked to each other, while the rest of the Legendaries are also asking the same question. Thus sighed, "He will be ready within a minute, Mew" He said.

Mew nodded. She quickly flew to the corner, where the rest of Legendaries are watching. The female Arceus stepped back, as Theos landed in front of the boy. He stared intensely at the boy, then said, "You have many great things that Fate has planned for you, young one. You cannot die now. No, you still have time to live in this world."

Mew thought, 'what is he doing?' everyone in the room except the female Arceus thought the same thing. Some Legendary know that doing this ritual can be dangerous, they hope their Lord and Lady know what they are doing. While some are wondering where and who will be sacrificed for this ritual.

"I have lived for many millennium only to see how this world begins to grow, but also have to see how humans became stranded, arrogant, selfish, and hungry with power. No, you will not become one of them" Theos said with cold tone, "Yes… some Pokemon are hungry with power, there is no denying that. I, myself, always wanting more power than anyone could ever have…"

"However… after many millennia living in this universe, I made mistakes that I cannot recover" Theos said with a sad smile, "It was because of my selfishness -my hunger with power- that power is killing me now. I used to be careful about gaining more power, because I am afraid that I might find the cost more than I am willing to pay. But now… I have failed myself. I have failed my fellow legendaries, and I have failed my own Fate."

Mew already know where this was going. Mew gasped, "No…"

"I know we cannot survive without depending with each other…" Theos's body begin to glow with golden white color, "Then… I shall fuse our body! I have no regret in doing this. We shall become one, united, one soul, one mind, one body, and one power!"

This body begins to glow even brighter. He spoke in strange language, "Εδώ θα ενωθούν με αυτό το αγόρι για την αιωνιότητα. Ένα σώμα, ένα μυαλό, μια ψυχή, ένα αίμα και μια δύναμη. Γι 'αυτό και μίλησα, έτσι θαρρύνουν να είναι αυτό! (1)" Then, slowly but surely, his body begins to ripple and enters the young Ash's body. Everyone held their breath as the aura and body start to merge with the baby's body. Then, a blue and green sphere was all left from where Arceus stood. It slowly approached Ash, then absorbed into his young body. Right after it collided with him, a huge wave of powerful aura exploded on their surroundings, throwing all legendaries off their balance.

After the ritual is completed, there only the baby that is left of the center of the room. However, it was no longer a baby. There, lay a small shiny Arceus with red-blue slit-pupil eyes, instead of a baby. Mew gasped at this, she hoped that Ash turned into a half - Pokemon, not fully into Pokemon.

Many legendaries start to gape at the sudden relevance that just happened in their very own eyes. Then, all hell broke loose.

All Legendaries begin shouting in disagreement, while some are crying for their loss. Mew can only stare with shock, while the female Arceus slowly approached the young shiny Alpha Pokemon. She glared to everyone around the room, then bellowed, "SILENCE!"

Everyone in the room quickly stopped their nonsense ranting. Then, Arceus spoke, "It is my brother's decision to become his vessel! You have NOTHING to do with his own decision!"

"Why would he sacrifice himself for the boy?! How can we know that the boy will not become like one of them?!" Dialga roared. Palkia and Giratina nodded fiercely in agreement. Arceus glared, "I NEVER agree with his decision to sacrifice himself for this boy! However, his decision is already permanent before I can fathom his own decision! I understand his reasoning, but I, myself, still cannot fathom what he was thinking!"

"Then what is our former Lord's reason for sacrificing himself?!" Darkrai roared. Arceus glared at him, then said, "He was caught a diocese where his body is not compatible with the power he have received! You should at least appreciate his decision for not throwing his life all to no purpose for dying! He was too hungry with power, he was blinded by his greed of power and he was paying the price for his own greed! He finally chose to sacrifice himself for the redemption of his own action by saving this innocent young born child!"

Arceus was breathing heavily after her rant. Many legendaries around the room are gasping like a fish, shocked by the truth that she shoved in their ass. After few silencing minutes passed, she said, "This boy is named Ash 'Theos' Ketchum. We will raise this boy in this plane, just like how we agreed on this young boy's Fate. I wish for your participation and I will not tolerate any attempt to murder this boy…" Arceus finished with deathly glare. The legendaries gulped.

"In case you have not noticed, Lord Arceus did not die in this ritual" Arceus declared, making some legendaries confused, "He fused his body with this boy permanently, in order for his body to readjust himself with the malfunctioning power he gained long time ago and for this boy to gain a new Life Force. He has become one with this boy. He has his memories, his power, his body and his blood inside this body. He fused his soul into one of this boy" Arceus glared to everyone in the room, "In any case, this boy is still your Lord. MY beloved brother, in essence. He did not die, only becoming one with a mortal, permanently."

"Everyone except Mew shall leave this room" Arceus declared, "We are done here, for now."

The legendaries left the plane to do their own duty. Mew approached her, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She said with a sad tone, still grieving her fallen comrade. Arceus gave a sad smile, "He did not wish to see and hear your concern, Mew."

"Will he stay as a Pokemon like this, or…" Mew trailed off as she saw the hatching shiny Arceus begin to glow. Then, it transformed back into a baby. However, she noticed that the red-blue slit-pupil eyes stayed that way. Arceus sighed, "He is no longer a human, nor is a Pokemon. He is something in between… a Hybrid, if you prefer -Half human and Half Shiny Arceus-. After all, Theos did this for the Greater Good" Arceus said with a sad smile, "I can sense my brother's full power in this boy… I wonder how strong he can be when he grows up…" Arceus silently muttered with a smile.

"Greater Good for whom?" Mew asked her, not noticing or hear the matter that Arceus just said. Arceus smiled, then said, "Greater Good for Theos, for you, for me, and for the entire world."

 _ **(1) – It was a Greek language. It says "Here I shall unite with this boy for eternity. One body, one mind, one soul, one blood and one power. So I spoke it, so mote it be!"**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: After Thanksgiving Lunch and a few hours later. I bring you the 2** **nd** **chapter!**

Time flies by, 8 years have passed after Theos fused his body with Ash. While most parents treat their child accordingly with passion, the Legendaries treated Ash with training and strict treatment. They trained him after he was 4 years old, days and night. They trained him in both physical, mental and supernatural. They trained his physical body 9 hours per day without any rest, except for a small drink. They usually start training him physically after an early breakfast at 5 AM. The physical training introduces kilometers of running, pushups, sit-ups, and many more exercises. As the result, Ash Ketchum is now 60 inches tall with tone and big hardened muscle, that no girl would deny his handsomeness and powerful body. It will take over at least 9000 wrestlers to take him down at once. His weight is 120 pounds, which is quite unusual for an 8-year-old child like him.

His mental training is quite surprising, to say at least. They not only teach him how to protect himself from any mind invaders, they also teach him how to wield many various weapons. Not only that, they also teach him how to handle various things. First, they taught him how to wield a sword at 5, it took him 2 months to gain mastery over a sword. After a sword, they continued to teach him how to use a Spear, Daggers, Katana, Battle Staffs, Bows, including modern mortal weapons like Pistols, Rifles and more. Most weapon trainings are trained by the Force of Nature -Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, and Keldeo-. After he gained mastery of most weapons, they teach him how to prevent anyone invading his mind using Mindscape technique.

He did not only use Mindscape technique to protect his mind. No, he also used it to organize his mind so he can absorb more studies faster than anyone else. So far, not even Mew can break into his mind, and Mew is a Master of Mind-Reader in the entire world of Arceus-sake! Mew is the one who trained him, so no wonder if Ash is successful in this subject. After Mew declared her defeat, Ash told her how he organized his mind by himself. Mew we're surprised, Ash's mind is designed to have an appearance of the 'Omaha Beach' along with the bunkers that ready to shoot anyone in sight. Not only that, there are many AC-130 airplanes that will shoot any mind intruder that tried to attack his mind. Also, there are various creatures that he made to prevent his mind from being invaded. He took most of those creatures from many magazines, video games and movies, such as Aliens from a movie called 'Alien vs Predator', Goliaths all on the third stage of evolution of a game called 'Evolve', various modern armies from a game called 'Call of Duty', hundreds of humanoid battle robots from 'Resiklo' 'Pacific Rim' and 'Gret Goo'. Not only that, he has also added various creatures from 'God of War' 'Pirates of the Caribbean' and 'Harry Potter'. Mew stated that if not because of the Kraken, she should be able to invade his memories in the first place, but seeing that the Kraken is nothing compared to the surface Mew shuddered and wondered how she can handle the surface if she couldn't handle the first defensive mind barrier. Mew commented that this was the best mind protection that she has ever seen. Also, Ash told her that he organized his memories inside his 'mind server', and can only be accessed at the top of a tall building that are full of 'Servers' if they passed the Omaha Beach. However, it doesn't end there. When entering the building, they should expect hundreds and billions of deadly creatures that waiting to eat the mind invaders alive. Most of those creatures are taken from a game called 'Dead Space' along with some gigantic green monster that most people recognized as 'Hulk'. To access his memories, the invader must reach the top level, where they will find a laptop that is connected to his memory server and requires the Key Card in order to access it. Mew wondered how Ash's mind can contain so many protections without exhausting his mind processor.

Supernatural training for Ash is pretty much similar to Pokémon Battle. They teach him various Pokémon attacks in both human form and Pokémon form. They teach him how to harness his aura and psychic power, along with some studies and theories on bending reality and popping things into existence. This one subject was taught by Mew, Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. Mew taught him how to use many Pokémon moves while Dialga taught him how to bend and merge timelines and stretching time-space fabric to make everything to move slower by his own will. Palkia taught him how to rip the fabric of reality to pop something into an existing and erase something out of the existence. Palkia also taught him how to create many things in space, such as nebula, galaxy, stars and many others. Sometimes, Palkia brought him close to the nebula for sight-seeing. Giratina taught him how to see someone far away through a mirror and transform things with his dark power. Aside from that, Giratina always makes fun of Palkia's sightseeing attitude since they always train close to a nebula. She sometimes complained about how he just infects Ash with his sightseeing lover attitude. Palkia can only laugh at that one.

Xerneas, Yveltal, and Zygarde are the one that taught him how to harness his aura power. They told him various theories about the balance of the world before starting his physical aura training. They teach him how to strengthen his body with an aura, powering one of his limbs with aura and conjuring things with aura. This training has helped Ash with Dialga's teaching, mainly because conjuring things permanently requires a fair knowledge of Aura Conjunction and Time-Space Fabric Editing knowledge. Xerneas and Cresselia are cooperating together on teaching Ash how to conjure aura weapons and manipulate White and Light aura, while Yveltal and Darkrai are cooperating together on teaching Ash how to create illusions, bewitching the other's mind and manipulate Black and Dark aura. Zygarde is the one that teaches him how to balance his aura power, so he can use 'White and Light' and 'Black and Dark' aura separately easier than before.

Reshiram taught him how to control fire, but also taught him mannerism and formality while Zekrom taught him how to control electricity and how to think fast. Meloetta taught him how to sing and how to play many instruments while Victini taught him how to become creative in creating things. Tornados, Thundurus, and Landorus taught him various theories about earth manipulation, wind manipulation, and electricity manipulation, and also taught him how to manipulate their element. Shaymin and Manaphy rarely taught him anything, but so far, he learned how to appreciate art and making hand-made arts, like paintings, handmade flower, carving object with various beautiful carve and others. He also received a water manipulation lesson from Manaphy. Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf taught him how to hide and fake his emotion, taught him knowledge that not many humans know, and how to focus on certain things without being afraid of anything. Rayquaza taught him how to fly, Groudon helped him to master his earth manipulation, control, and Kyogre helped him to master his water manipulation control. Jirachi taught him how to foresee the future, creating prophesy, and bending the future before it happens.

Lugia taught him various parenting knowledge, on how to raise a Pokémon hatchling and human baby, how to have a good relationship with his mate or wife, and how to get people know each other. Many other Legendary Pokémon wondered if Lugia is a cupid in disguise, but he told them that he has much knowledge about love and relationship.

Ho-oh taught him various theories about Aura-Infused Forging while her minions taught Ash in a practical way. They teach him how to forge weapons that could have supernatural power. Most Legendaries called it Archaios Weapon since it was forged with ancient power. In his training, Ash created hundreds of Archaios Weapon, but only found one perfect weapon that suits his style in combat. He created a dark jet sword with double-edge style. The material is made by Aura-infused carbon steel with a sharp finish. It was a 29-inch-long blade, with two-tone black and silver finish, and unique guard and handle. It was 42 inches overall length, followed with the dark black scabbard that designed for back sheathing (1). Since it was an Archaios Sword that he customized it by himself, it was designed to have some unique abilities. This one-handed sword could adjust its own size and weight for the wielder's comfort of using it. This Sword has the ability to slow the time, and thus, giving the 'Slow-motion' ability for the wielder in combat. This sword is designed to never break until the wielder dies holding the sword.

Aside from that, Articuno, Zapdos and Motres each taught Ash to how manipulate ice and helping him to master his fire manipulation and electricity manipulation. Latias and Latios didn't really help anything. They sometimes played with Ash in his free time, and introduce him to computer technologies that are popular among mortal humans around the world. Lady Arceus taught him about leadership, friendship, and law.

Now, Ash already mastered ALL and EVERYTHING that the legends have taught. He's now reinforcing the techniques and lessons he has in his mind.

Ash Ketchum has become everything that any men want to be. He's now 60 inches tall with 120 pounds weight, with tone and hardened muscle that can put any expert wrestlers to shame. He has the strength of a huge 5000 tons, 120 miles per hour charging bulldozer that could bring down the entire Eiffel Tower with a single punch, let alone carrying it. He can run 500 times faster than a Latios or Latias in comparison, which is pretty much faster than the speed of light. He won't have his body sketched out from reality from running that fast, all thanks to Dialga for teaching him how to prevent it. He always wears trench-coat whenever he goes out to the mortal plane, make it black or white. He never leaves his sword that he called 'Elucidator' since the design was inspired with one of the anime called 'Sword Art Online'. He has a perfect endurance. He can withstand 100 nuke explosions without even taking a scratch, let alone crashing with a big 'semi' truck. He has a body that quite unusual for a young boy like him, and he is now 8 years old.

For another note, Ash has a big appetite that rivals Snorlax itself. His constant workouts require very extensive nutrition for his body to form. Luckily, he can create as many foods as he wants into existence. So he doesn't really need money to pleasure his appetite nor strengthen his body. The more food he consumed, the more power he can have. Another thing is how the legendary Pokémon training him. They trained him in an army way. They hit him whenever he made mistakes, and often increase his training quantity slightly each day. However, Ash took all the training with burning passion. He couldn't blame them because they want the best for him in this world. And so, the result proves it, and to him, it was worth it.

Right now, he is snuggling with Arceus on her bed. Her bed is an XXL-sized bed that she conjured at the center of the Hall of Origin. The rest of the legendaries are off to their duty. Ash is currently only wearing black underwear. He has jet black raven hair with Z trademark under his eyes. He has that handsome and cute look on his face, even when he was asleep. His strong muscles are rubbing Arceus's body, making her moan in pleasure for every movement he made. His sword is placed on the table next to their bed.

Suddenly, Ash eyes snapped open, revealing his red and blue slit pupil eyes. He looked around and noticed that he had been snuggling with Arceus all the time. Ash chuckled, he grabbed Arceus and slowly begin to rub her chest. Arceus start to moan in pleasure, "Oh yes … yes …"

Ash smirked. He came close to her neck and licked it. Arceus's eyes snapped open. Realizing her position, she immediately blushed in red heat. Ash smiled. He jumped off to the floor, then said, "Good morning, Arceus" He said with gentle and masculine tone, quite unusual for a boy of his age.

"G-Good morning, Ash" Arceus shuttered as her face filled with embarrassment. Ash nodded, he conjured a black shirt and brown shorts for him to wear. However, he noticed that Arceus is looking to his tone muscles, "Like what you see?" He said with teasing tone.

Arceus quickly looked away. Ash chuckled, he wore the black shirt then said, "Come on, Arceus. It's not like I'm going to rape you or something."

"I- I'm going to do something in my office" Arceus quickly said. She quickly flew away from the main hall in the Hall of Origin. Ash smirked, he removed the bed from the hall and picked up his sword. He begins walking to the Hall of Origin garden for his regular morning training schedule.

It was 10 AM in mortal time when he finished his morning training schedule alone, and he have 3 hours break until he starts training again. Legendaries begin filling the hall to talk about the various improvements and bad things happened in the world. Ash came from the garden and transformed his clothes. He was now wearing black trench-coat, with black formal pants and black formal shoes. He has his 'Elucidator' on his back. He's wearing dark black belt with three Poke-Ball slots on the right. He also wears black shirt inside that trench-coat. To add the addiction, he has a pistol hostler on his right thigh that holds the black Suppressed P99 pistol that suits his hand.

The Victini was the first one to notice him, she asked, "Hey Ash! Where are you going?"

"I'm going for a walk around the place. Probably visiting the forest near Pallet Town for some Pokémon hunt" Ash coolly replied. Another thing about his parents. It appears that his parents have forgotten about him and focused more with his little sister. Ash couldn't blame it, his father Red Ketchum is too busy with his work as a Pokémon Master, while his mother is also busy handling his little sister. His sister, Marchelle Ketchum, is a shy 7-year-old girl. His sister is often bullied in kindergarten by Gary Oak -Blue's little brother- and his gang. It won't be long for him to join his sister at the Elementary School, where he can beat the crap out of them.

"Oh, okay. Just be careful out there" Victini said. Then, she continued, "They said that there is a Ghost that eat children I the forest… boohoo…" Victini said with the dramatic spookiness act. Ash rolled his eyes, "Seriously. The only thing I need to do right now is some peaceful forest sightseeing before doing my usual training" He coolly replied. With that, Ash teleported away.

Ash appeared again in the forest. The trees are tall, about 4 meters for each one of them. The grassy area is tall, notifies him that many dangerous and powerful Pokémon are inhabiting this area. Ash breathed the fresh air in the forest, "Aah… there's nothing more beautiful than a dense forest."

"Seriously, you should tell me when you took off to the mortal plane, Ash" Ash heard a familiar telepathic voice. He turned to the source and found a blue feline New Species Pokémon floating next to him. Ash greeted, "Hello Neo."

"Neo Eidos for you!" The shiny blue Mew -now recognized as Neo- said with a happy tone. Ash huffed, "What are you doing here? Perhaps you would like to watch me doing my hobby in this forest?" He asked with cool tone. Neo frowned, "Seriously, you need to take off that attitude, Ash. It doesn't suit you."

"It is my own life and body. I can only live out my life the way I chose to live it" Ash said with arrogant smirk, "Therefore, you have no privileges to control or change how I behave."

Neo shook his head, "I still can't believe we still together for 8 years until now" He muttered. Ash chuckled. He shook his head, then replied, "Come on Neo, we still have time before we start our training routine."

With that, they begin walking around the forest.

Another thing you should know about Neo Eidos the Shiny Blue Mew. Neo is Mew's dearest son that she mated with her mate back in the Faraway Island. Her mate died after Neo is hatched, so Mew doesn't have any choice but raised him along with Ash. Neo and Ash became best friend and 'brother' after 7 years being together. Neo became Ash's Pokémon after he registered himself as a Pokémon Trainer in 5, but not allowed to exit Pallet Town safe territory until he was 18 years old. Ash and Mew trained together, eat together, sometimes sleep together, and learn together. They are rarely seen separately from their partner. Most Legendaries called them the 'Dynamic Duo' since both seems inseparable. If they tried to, they mostly ended up getting themselves killed or fainted with bad injuries and unremovable scars. Giratina tried to separate them, and earned a very large scar down from chest to her stomach and went coma for weeks. Since then, nobody dared to separate them from their sides.

Neo Eidos is literally a 'New Species' translation from the Greek language. The young shiny Mew liked that name, since it was Mew who named him. Neo was hatched when Mew we're carrying his egg close to Ash. Ash was 1 years old that time. After the young shiny New Species Pokémon hatched, he approached Ash and begin to play with him. Mew and the rest of legendaries are shocked, to say at least. Since then, Ash and Neo became inseparable after forming their friendships for almost 8 years.

Neo breathes the fresh air in the forest, "Aah… there's nothing more relaxing than having a morning walk in the forest."

Ash chuckled. He was about to reply Neo's statement when he suddenly heard a high-pitched shriek, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Ash quickly pulled her sword and ready his battle stance, while Neo cowardly hide behind Ash. Looking around, Ash said, "Let's go!" Then, he took off running to the southeast with inhuman speed. Neo was too cautious to notice Ash already took off running. When he noticed him, Ash already almost off from his sight. Neo quickly took off flying to him, and shouted, "WAIT FOR ME!"

Marchelle Ketchum is a shy 7 years old girl. She has long dark chocolate hair with brown-reddish eyes and white skin. She is currently wearing normal blue dress with white shoes. She also wearing blue Poke-Ball belt that holds 3 of his Poke-Balls. Currently, all her Pokémon are fainted. She is 47.2-inch height and 50 pounds weight. She wasn't muscular, but she has enough power to carry 2 kilogram weight for hours without breaking a sweat. Currently, she was cowering on a tree while staring down at the angry and strong-looking Onix.

Not knowing what to do, she shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The Onix roared in anger and charged to attack Marchelle with Tackle. However, a sudden white blur came from her East and stood in front of her. Ash Ketchum arrived at the scene. In a split second, he slashed his sword across the Onix's face and kicked the Onix, hard. It flew across the forest, breaking hundreds of trees and landed 200 feet away from them. In the end, the Onix fainted from the sight.

Marchelle is too scared to notice that Ash have recalled Neo back into the Poke-ball, "Return" He said. Ash sheathed his sword back, then approached the girl, "Hey, are you okay?"

Marchelle, still shaking, stared to Ash's slit-pupil eyes. Marchelle was getting even more scared with the eerie-looking red-blue slit-pupil eyes that Ash have, while Ash himself almost screamed, 'You're Marchelle Ketchum, my sister!'

They stared for few awkward second. Then, Ash said, "Umm … do you have any relatives, or parent maybe?" He saw his sister nodded. Ash nodded, "Good. Umm … can you walk?" He said as he stared to Marchelle's injured leg. Marchelle tried to stand, but quickly stumbled down and groaned in pain. Luckily, he caught her before she touched the ground, "Okay, calm down now … let me just …" He quickly picked her up with bridal style.

Marchelle was blushing hard when he carried her in bridal. Ash begin walk to toward the Town, where he will drop his injured sister to his father's home. Marchelle shuttered, "W- Who are you?"

"I'll introduce yourself later" Ash coolly replied, "Right now, I'm going to deliver you home first …" He said as he looked around the forest, "Aaah … that way" He said as he begins walking to the South, toward Pallet Town.

After minutes of walking, Ash finally arrived on his parent's home. He used his psychic power to click the bell button. Then, he heard a familiar masculine shout, "Coming!"

Few seconds later, the door opened, revealing none other than his own birth father. He's currently wearing black shirt and blue shorts. Ash said, without staring to his father's eyes "Umm … sir, I found your daughter inside the woods and her legs is injured. I assume all her Pokémon is also fainted."

"Oh my!" Red said with panic tone, "Come! Bring him to the living room, quick!" With that, they quickly went into the house.

Reaching the living room, Ash puts Marchelle down on the large sofa. Red is shouting for her wife, "Delia! Delia! Come down here! Marchelle is injured!"

Then, a familiar woman came from the kitchen room. Delia looked around, and gasped upon seeing her only daughter have her legs injured, "Oh my Arceus!" She quickly took out her cell phone and called someone, "Professor! Professor Oak! It's Marchelle… she got injured! I think her leg is broken!"

"I'm fine, mom! Dad!" Marchelle said in embarrassment, "I just got my leg injured."

"Marchelle, you just got your leg injured!" Red shouted to her, "What were you thinking?! We thought you left to play with your fellow kindergarten friends!"

"W- Well…" Marchelle muttered. Red turned to Ash, then said, "Thank you for bringing her here, boy. Um… may I know your name?"

However, before he can reply, Delia came to Marchelle with First Aid Kit pack on her hands. She opened it and pulled out some medicine, "Here, here" She said as she begins administering medicine to Marchelle's leg. Red quickly ushered his question, then begin to observe Delia's attempt to heal their daughter, "How is she?" He asked.

"Marchelle is fine. The wound is not permanent, and it will heal in a few hours" Delia said with a smile, as she wrapped Marchelle's injured leg with bandages, "She will be able to walk in a few hours after I administer the medicine. She'll be okay" Delia said. Red sighed in relief after hearing the news, "Thank Arceus."

Ash's face turned to deadpan. He sat on the sofa while staring at the young Marchelle. Suddenly, Red looked to him, then said, "I- I can't thank you enough for helping my daughter here."

"Uh… it was nothing" Ash said with a chuckle, still not looking into his eyes, "It is my pleasure to help the daughter of Kanto Pokemon Master."

Red frowned at the unusual mannerism Ash was showing. Red asked, "Uh… who are you again?"

Ash flinched. He stared at Red with pained look on his face. Red flinched in fear as he saw the eerie red-blue slit-pupil eyes on him. Ash replied, "Wow… I'm hurt. Have you forgotten about me after I left you for 8 years?"

'Left him?' Red thought in concern, 'I don't really remember anything in the past 8 years. I don't remember anyone having a bad-boy attitude in the past 8 years… but he said remember… except…' Red eyes widened. Then, he said, "Ash?" He gained some attention from Marchelle and Delia. Marchelle heard that Ash is her big brother. They told her that he was off for some trip away from Kanto Region and won't be returning until the time is right.

"Yes" Ash said with a smile. He stood from his seat, then said, "Let me introduce myself" He said with gentlemen and high mannerism, "My name is Ash Ketchum. It is a pleasure to meet you again."

"Oh Ash!" Delia gave him a bone-crushing hug. Luckily, Ash wasn't affected by her crushing hug, thanks to his endurance.

A few minutes after the relevance, here we can see Ash Ketchum is sitting on the living room with Delia, Red and Marchelle Ketchum on the opposite. Ash is drinking the tea that were served for him to drink. After sipping the tea, he put it down on the table. Then, he said, "Alright, I presume you have questions, yes?"

"How was your day? Have you eaten enough food there? Have you changed your underwear?" Delia quickly asked him. Ash frowned at the ridiculous question, "Please, I was expecting a rational question. I am quite comfortable and fine living in the Hall of Origin and yes, I have eaten enough food… more than enough, actually. As for your last question… you can ask that question again, but I will not answer it" He stated with a firm tone.

"How was your life?" Red asked him. Ash smiled, he begins explaining his training with his family, in simplified way. They are shocked with how unique, 'barbaric' and strict they were training him. Ash finished his story by telling them that he was no longer human, but a half-Pokémon and half-human. He did not tell them what Pokémon species, since he doesn't want them asking something from him. Red can only agape, "Wow…"

Marchelle snapped from her shock. She squealed in delight, and said, "I'm so happy to have you back, brother!"

"Me too sister" Ash said with a serene smile. Delia snapped from her shock, then said, "So what kind of power did you have?"

Ash chuckled in a mysterious manner. He said, "That, mother, is my secret. However," Ash snapped his finger, and a glass of wine appeared in his hand, "I assure you that my power is beyond anything you can imagine. You should ask Marchelle how I saved her from an angry Onix."

"Angry Onix?!" They shouted in anger, ignoring the fact that Ash is drinking a wine. Marchelle squirmed in fear. Ash nodded, "Yes. I found her injured in the woods outside Pallet Town border when I was doing my usual training. If I wasn't fast enough, she could die colliding with that Onix" he said as he sipped the wine.

"What were you thinking?! You can kill yourself out there!" Red said in anger, "Do you have any idea that you have worried us to death because of your action?!"

"S-Sorry…" Marchelle said. She looked down as she played with her little fingers, "I want to see what is outside world like… so…"

"You should know that the world is dangerous, Marchelle!" Delia said with irritation, "You could've died! If it's not because of Ash here, you should be dead by now!"

Marchelle flinched when her mother mentioned that to her. Marchelle nodded, "Yeah… sorry, mom."

Ash sighed. He was about to speak when Red's watch suddenly beeped. Red checked his clock, then said, "Oh, we must prepare for a birthday party this afternoon" He looked to Ash, "Are you coming?"

"Uh… I have some business to attend…" Ash said with hesitation. Red smiled, "Nonsense! We have not met for a very long time, and we are going to acquaint you to our fellow friends!" He said with a bright smile. Ash looked around, then sighed. Ash connected his telepathic mind with Arceus, then said, "Arceus?"

"Yes Ash?" She replied. Ash replied, "I have some business to attend, so I can't do training right now. I require your permission to attend a- uh… party with my family. I'll explain everything later in the Hall of Origin."

"Sure thing. I'll tell the others about your absence. Just be careful there" Arceus replied. Ash nodded, "Okay, I think I'll come with you."

"Good!" Red said with a bright smile. Red stood from his seat, then said, "I'm going to prepare myself for the party first" Red begin walking upstairs into his own room. Delia then stood from her seat, "it is a pleasure to see you here again, Ash. After a very long time, my baby boy is finally growing up!" She said with a pleasant smile.

Ash curtly nodded, "Yeah… thank you for your compliment" He dryly replied. Delia smiled, then walked upstairs into her own room. Ash looked to Marchelle, then said, "So, uh… whose birthday party we are going to attend?"

"Gary Oak" Marchelle said with a bitter tone. Ash's eyes widened, "Is he the one who always bullied you in the kindergarten ground?"

Marchelle looked at him with a strange look, "Yeah… how did you know?"

Ash gave her an arrogant grin, "Sometimes, when you think your best friend have actually abandoned you, that is when you never noticed him watching you somewhere." He spoke to her. Marchelle gave him a confused look, "Huh?" She said with confused manner.

Ash sighed, "Never mind" He muttered. He pulled out a pair of glasses and a fedora hat. Then, he wears it. He waved his hand, then his sword and pistol suddenly disappeared from the site. Marchelle was too busy daydreaming to notice this occurring phenomenon.

Reaching Professor Oak's lab, Ash didn't surprise when he saw many cars parked in the front yard. Ash is still wearing the same wardrobe while Red, Delia and Marchelle are wearing different suits. Red is wearing formal black suit with red ties and golden watch. Delia and Marchelle are wearing a blue dress that is identical. Ash assumes that Marchelle is Mother's daughter.

Red knocked the entrance door. They can hear the music inside the lab from the outside. After few seconds waiting, the door opened, revealing none other than Blue Oak. Red greeted him, "Hey Blue!"

"Yo! Red! Going to a party?" Blue said as he shared high-five with his best friend. Red grinned, "Yup! Blue, meet Ash Ketchum. He's one of my sons that I tell you about. Ash, this is Blue, my fellow best friend."

"It is a pleasure to meet you" Ash said with a gentle manner. Blue raised his eyebrow, "Wow, so he survived huh? Not only that, this boy looks strong."

"Of course, he is! After-" Red suddenly squealed in pain when Ash promptly stomp his foot. Delia decided to take the chance, "Uh, can we go in?"

"Sure thing!" Blue said cheerfully, "The party is on the backyard" With that, he let Delia and Marchelle in, then followed by Blue. Ash glared to his father, "I expect you to not tell anyone according that subject, understand?" He drawled.

"Yes" Red said with high-pitched, pained tone. He wondered how did a mere 8 years old child could hit his foot that hard. It was like his foot had a run over a giant truck! It was that hurt. Ash nodded, "Good. You should tell your wife and daughter, according this matter. Now if you excuse me…" With that, he went into the room.

The backyard doesn't seem pretty bad. There are many party decorations like balloons, banners with title 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY GARY!' in the same spot, and tables that are full of food. Many people can be seen talking with each other, while some are battling their Pokémon at the nearby arena. Many people are invited, including Charlie Good Show -The President of Pokémon League across the world-, Lance -Johto Champion- and surprisingly, Cynthia -Sinnoh Champion and Second Pokémon Master- with Professor Sycamore -Kalos Pokémon Professor that studies Mega Evolution-. If Ash could count the people in this party, there are over 600 people that are present in this party. He wondered how important this Gary person is in this region that makes two Pokémon Master to present in this place.

"Hey Ash!" he heard a familiar voice. He turned and saw Marchelle with two other girls. He approached them, then said, "Hello Marchelle."

"Guys, this is Ash, my brother. The one that I was talking about" Marchelle chirped. The girls said with awe, "Wow… so you survived that decease, huh?"

"Yeah, not many people can survive ENM decease" The other girl said. Ash nodded. He assumed that Red had told his family about his latest confrontation, "Thank you, for your compliment. Now if you excuse me-"

"Oh look! The loser is present here!" They heard an arrogant voice. Two girls that Ash assume as Marchelle's friend quickly walked away from her, while Marchelle went hiding behind Ash. Ash turned to the source and saw three boys approaching them. However, what caught his most attention is the boy in the middle. He has a mahogany hair color with raven-like style. He has dark Viridian eyes that held arrogant look in its eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt and brown-chocolate jeans. He also wears black sneakers with black necklace on his neck. He is currently accompanied by two boys that looked more like a Mankey than a human.

After they approached them, Ash drawled, "I trust you are Gary Oak, yes?"

The middle boy -that now known as Gary- smirked in an arrogant manner, "Yup! The name's Gary Oak! And these goons are Crabby and Jack. Who are you?" He said with the same arrogant manner.

Ash huffed, "The name's Ash Ketchum" Then, he smiled and lowered his hand, "Happy Birthday."

Gary smirked and nodded. He accepted his hand and shook it. However, he did not expect for Ash to knead his hand while shaking it. Gary winced after he released his hand, "Ow…" Gary muttered as he caressed his now-broken arm. Ash smiled, and nodded, "Now if you excuse me, I have someone to talk with. Come on Marchelle" With that, he begins walking away from the spot, dragging the giggling Marchelle all the way.

The party is quite interesting. On few occurrences, there are people who don't know mannerism in the party, which ruined most people that is in the mood. Some people that actually have a mannerism and knowledge are talking with each other, talking about business and sometimes sharing their knowledge. Ash was more interested with the Pokémon Battle, while Marchelle seems interested with Pokémon Coordinating than batting. After all, Delia Ketchum was Kanto Top Coordinator few years ago.

Ash had watched the battle of his father -Red Ketchum- versus Cynthia in 5-vs-5 battle. Red have better strategy building while Cynthia doesn't have many strategies that she can think of. His father ended up losing 4 Pokémon before defeating all Cynthia's Pokémon. Red's Charizard can barely survive Garchomp's attack. If not because of Charizard's willpower, Red would've lost the unofficial mock battle.

After the battle, the town Nurse Joy decided to heal Cynthia's Pokémon in haste. She used Revive, Full Restore and Max Elixir medicine to heal the Pokémon. Ash is quite impressed at her attempt to make a small heath center.

At 5PM, it was the time for Gary to blow the candle. They cheered up when Gary blew those candles on the cake. They begin to eat those cakes as Gary wished to battle Pokémon Master Cynthia in three-vs-three battle. It seems his arrogance is getting over him.

At the end of the battle, Cynthia ended up trashing him. Even so, that doesn't lower his ego. He pointed to Cynthia, then said, "I swear, I will defeat you!" Then, he stormed into the lab. Ash looked to the storming Gary before approaching Cynthia. Reaching there, he said, "Wow… I still cannot believe how hard his denial can be."

Cynthia noticed him. She asked, "Who are you?"

"Ah…" Ash said as he coughed, "Forgive my manner. My name is Ash Ketchum. It is a pleasure to meet you" He smiled as he offered his hand. Cynthia accepted his hand, "It is a pleasure to meet you too, Ash Ketchum" Cynthia replied. She was surprised at the mannerism the boy was showing, but she also good at hiding her emotion from anyone.

"So… I trust you have the unpleasant experience battling Gary Oak" Ash said with a small smile. Cynthia sighed, "That could be an understatement. I swear, that boy never really knows his place. That boy doesn't even have any potential for Pokémon Battling. He doesn't think his strategy, and tried to rush everything with sheer power" Cynthia scowled.

Ash laughed, "But that doesn't matter now, since he already left" He said. Then, Marchelle suddenly came to him, and hide behind him, "Help!" She squirmed.

Ash blinked. He noticed that Crabby, Gary and Jack -that Ash dubbed as The Annoying Trio- came running to them. They stopped when they saw Marchelle hiding behind him. Gary laughed, then said, "Hiding behind your brother, eh?"

Apparently, Marchelle is holding a little Togepi on her hand. It squirmed to hide its face on Marchelle's arms in fear. Ash calmly looked to his sister, then said, "What was his problem?"

"He tried to take Togepi away from me" Marchelle squeaked. Ash frowned, he turned his gaze to the Annoying Trio, then said, "And do you have any reason for trying to take Togepi away from her?"

They laughed at his statement, "Seriously, is this boy really?!" Crabby said between them laughing. However, they stopped laughing when Ash drawled, "I'd rather ask you a rational question than doing violence in front of these people. I do not wish to use violence and I do not wish to be provoked either" They stared. They didn't notice for that his slit-pupil eyes glowed in anger for split second behind that glasses.

"Get lost, dude. You're not even on this business" Gary said with a huff. They waited for few second, then Crabby stated, "Hah! We're just beat the crap out of you, then!" He stepped forward and tried to grab Ash's collar. However, Ash grabbed his hand and punched his face, breaking his nose. In quarter second, he quickly punched Crabby's stomach. Then, he spun as he kicked Crabby, right on his chest, sending him 4 meters away from his spot, and crashing to the nearby table.

"That'll broke his ribs" Ash muttered. He turned to the Gary and Jack, "Anyone else?" he asked. Jack stepped back in fear after what he just did. However, Gary didn't back down. He pulled out his Poke-Ball, "Blastoise! Help me!" He shouted as he released his Pokémon. Ash couldn't help but to notice that this was Blue's Blastoise.

"Blade, let's do this" He said as he released his Pokémon. A big and powerful Gallade came into view on Ash's side. It have many scratch mark on its body, notifying them that this Pokémon have undergo many harsh training. Also, this Gallade have a unique chest armor that holds a Galladite Mega Stone, which nobody noticed it. Gallade stood straight on his side, "Oh, is it battle time?" It said with masculine tone.

"It can talk?!" Cynthia said with shock. Ash smirked, taking their gaping chance, he said, "Blade, Close Combat!" Gallade suddenly disappeared and appeared in front of Blastoise. In quarter second pause, he begin punching Blastoise restlessly for few minutes, before kicking it away, sending it to the nearby wall.

"What the?!" Gary shouted. Just then, Red, Professor Oak, Professor Sycamore, Blue and Delia came into view. Red asked, "What happened here?"

"It seems that Gary is trying to steal my sister's Togepi" Ash said out loud, taking everyone's attention. Ash continued, "I am just teaching them some lessons, so they will not attempt the same action in the future."

"Marchelle, is that true?" Red asked to her. Marchelle looked to her dad, then nodded. Professor Oak looked to his Gallade with awe, "Wow, that Pokémon looks strong."

"Is that a Mega-Stone on its chest?!" Professor Sycamore said with glee. Ash recalled his Gallade back into the Poke-Ball, "Blade, return" He said. Professor Sycamore noticed the Mega-Ring on his right wrist when he recalled his Pokémon. Ash crossed his arm, then said, "Anything else?"

Professor Sycamore came to him, "Boy, how did you get a Mega-Stone?!" He said with excitement, "I've never seen a Mega-Stone that could Mega-Evolve a Gallade before!"

"You know what? I'm getting out of here" Ash hastily said. He grabbed Marchelle, then said, "Come on sis" Then, he quickly begins walking away from the spot.

Red, Blue and Professor Oak came to the gapping Professor Sycamore. They stared at the leaving form of their children. Professor Oak looked to Professor Sycamore, "Umm… Augustine, are you okay?"

Professor Augustine Sycamore blinked, then said, "That boy… he really has a Mega-Stone!"

"Ash has a Mega-Stone? Don't be ridiculous" Professor Oak sternly replied, "He's still 8 years old, Augustine, there's no way that the boy has a Mega-Stone on his possession."

"But I saw it! The Mega-Ring on his hand and the Mega-Stone on his Gallade's chest!" Professor Sycamore frantically pointed his side-view. Red chuckled, "Even if he truly has Mega Evolution in his possession, I doubt he will show it to us, anyway."

"And for you" Blue glared at his brother, who squirmed in fear. Blue continued, "You are going to have so much trouble for trying to take Marchelle's Togepi. You know you can't take a Pokémon like that, especially at your own birthday!"

Gary looked down in shame, "Yes, brother" He said remorseful act, and he doesn't seem to be sorry at all. Blue looked to the unconscious Crabby, he shouted, "Nurse Joy! We need some help over here!"

Going inside the lab, Ash and Marchelle sat on the seat near the exit door. There is no one inside the lab, except them. Marchelle is playing her Nintendo 3DS while Ash is eating the cake he brought there earlier. They stayed silent at the moment. Then, Marchelle closed her console and looked to Ash, "I'm bored. Can you tell me a story?"

Ash paused. He put the cake away, "Hmm… there are many stories that I could tell you…" Ash muttered amusedly. Then, he smiled, "Okay then," He cleared his throat, then begin telling a story.

"Let me tell you a story… many years ago, before the world, even existed, before the entire galaxy and the universe are made, there was an egg" Ash begin to tell her the story, "Or rather, two eggs."

"Egg?" Marchelle said with a questioning tone, "As in, Pokémon egg?"

Ash nodded, "Yes. Anyway, in that time, nothing exists except the Pokémon Egg. Not even time, sound, light or anything exists except the two mysterious eggs. Then one day, both eggs hatched" He continued to tell her the story, "The egg hatched into two of the first living being in that universe, that we call: Arceus."

"Arceus?" Marchelle said with a questioning tone. Ash smiled, "Arceus is the Alpha Pokémon, or God Pokémon to be exact. When they were born into this universe, they start to grow and learn things from what they know. They begin to discover things, learning their power, and forming their family relationship."

"They were brothers?" Marchelle said with awe. Ash nodded, "Yes. The two Arceus has a different gender. One there is a male, and the second one is female. They are often called the Father and Mother of Creation."

"Wow …" Marchelle muttered. Ash smiled, "So, it was one day when they were bored. They saw how wrong the universe was, and they feel empty. They begin to work together to create many different galaxies, nebulas many other attributes in the space. Then, they created time, and the parallel dimension that we often call Distortion World."

"They created guardian for each attribute. They created Dialga, the Lord of the Time, to control and bring things into existence. They fused the time with Dialga himself, giving him the ability to control the time, seeing the other timeline, creating or bending other timeline and time travel ability" Ash explained to him, "They said that Dialga's heart rate is related with how the time flows in this world. While I did not deny this fact, I found it quite true."

"Wow…" Marchelle whispered in awe, "So this Pokémon created them?"

Ash chuckled, "No, sister. He controls time, yes, but he doesn't create the time. The Arceus brother is the one who created the time. Dialga only exists to guard the time, to prevent any mortals from doing time violation that could harm the entire universe" He explained slowly to her.

"Then, the second Pokémon that they created is Palkia" Ash said with a smile, "Palkia, the Lord of the Space. They created Palkia to guard and balance the space. They give him the ability to warp space, creating alternate realities and removing dimensions. He was given the duty to keep the balance of creation in the universe. Also, he was given the duty to run and count the timeline, and thus, keeping Dialga from abusing his power."

"Then the last one is Giratina" Ash explained to them, "Giratina, the Lady of the Distortion World and Reverse World. Giratina is given responsibility to guard and provide safe passage for the dead souls to enter her realm. They are also given her responsibility to keep the Dimension number in check, so Palkia cannot abuse his power."

"Wow …" Marchelle muttered. Ash chuckled, "Those three are called the Creation Trio by Archeologist and Mythologist."

"But, where are the world? Did they create it?" Marchelle asked him. Ash nodded, "Yes. After the two Arceus created the so-called Creation Trio, they created the galaxy that we know as the Milky Way. The only galaxy that contains the living being" Ash said to her, "Us."

"First, Arceus created the song" Ash said with a smile, "They created the sun so they can enjoy the comfort of heat. They created the sun as the source of heat where it will become the recipe of life. Then, they begin to experiment, creating many planets in order to discover how to create life without binding them. They created many planets that we know, Saturn, Mars, and many others."

"Then, they ended up creating life, here" Ash pointed to the ground, "In the earth."

"So they created life in here, just like that?" Marchelle said, as if the story was about to offer. Ash chuckled, then shook his head, "No, Marchelle. It is not that simple. The world is only a piece of rock back then, there's no surface to stand, no air to breathe and no water to drink. First, the Arceus created surface. They enlarge this world in oval shape at approximate trillion miles at range."

"They created surface?" Marchelle questioned, "But what about Dialga, Palkia and Giratina?"

"They are guarding their own dimension" Ash spoke to her, "They have given task to guard their own element. Each is still doing their task, even now. Anyway, they created the surface, and they saw it all good."

"Then, they saw how void this world without anything. So, they created the horizon and atmosphere" Ash said with smile, "They created the atmosphere to prevent the sunshine to burn anything in that world. They adjusted the intensity, so the world can have a life without any of them binding it."

Ash cleared his throat, then continued, "So, they saw how good it was. They we're grateful and happy that they have created the horizon for creatures to live. Then, they continue to create water" Ash explained to her, "They created and separated water from the land, so that they can create many land living creatures in this world."

"Wow …" Marchelle said with awe. Ash smiled and nodded, "Then, they create many trees and plants. They create the clouds and weathers" Then, Ash frowned, "However, they have yet created life."

"Then, they created the first Pokémon that ever land on the world: Mew" Ash explained to them, "Mew, the Lady of Pokémon, created many Pokémon species around the world. She created many species of Pokémon, creating their variations, their genes, their abilities, their power, and many others. Mew was given the power to create Pokémon as she wishes, as long it doesn't violate any Time-Space law."

"Who created the Time-Space law?" Marchelle asked him. Ash smiled, "The Creation Trio are the one who created the Time-Space law. They did this on purpose, so all creature can know what is right and wrong."

"Anyway, Mew created many Pokémon in the world, but she also needs a guardian to know the element. So they created three Legendary Birds: Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres" Ash explained to her, "Articuno is the Guardian of Ice Element. Zapdos is the Guardian of Electricity. And Moltres is the Mistress of Fire. They control and balance their elements, so the world can have an even balance of Fire, Ice and Electricity."

"Wow …" Marchelle said with awe. Ash nodded, "Yes. Anyway, back with Arceus, after they saw the life that Mew created, they know it was for the Greater Good of the world. However, they we're horrified at how many Pokémon Species start to bicker because of their different place to live. And so, they created the Weather Trio."

"They first created Rayquaza, the Guardian of Sky, to guard, control and balance the sky from the land and ocean" Ash explained to her, "Then, they continue to create Groudon and Kyogre, the Guardian of Land and the Guardian of Sea. Both Pokémon we're given the ability to fully control their own elements in order for them to guard and balance the land and ocean. When the Arceus saw the problem was solved, they know they did this for the Greater Good."

"Wow …" Marchelle muttered. Ash chuckled, "Then, the Arceus decide to create stars and minor guardians of the element. So, they created Jirachi, the Lord of Stars and Wishes. Latias and Latios, the Minor Guardian of Sea. They give them full control of each elements, so they can balance everything without any involve from both Arceus."

"Anyway, after Mew filled the world with Pokémon, she saw that she was all alone and requested someplace to live, and both Arceus granted her wish" Ash explained to her, "They created a place where she could live, where she could do their duty without being disturbed, and where she could have servants to serve her anytime. So, they created the core of the world: The Tree of Beginning."

"Tree of Beginning?" Marchelle wondered, "You mean, Tree of Beginning in Rota?"

Ash chuckled, "Yes, indeed, Marchelle. Anyway, the two Arceus saw it and know it was for her own Greater Good. Then, they created three servants to protect and serve her need" Ash explained him, "Then, they created the three Legendary Golems: Regirock, Regice and Registeel. Those three Pokémon still exist and serving Mew in the Tree of Beginning, until now, those three still on their duty."

"Then, they saw a mistake. A mistake among all Mew's creation" Ash said with smile, "They saw all Pokémon aren't intelligent. They saw Pokémon didn't have emotion. They saw Pokémon didn't have willpower to do many greater things. So, they created three Pokémon that become the Master of those elements: Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf."

"The Lake Trio?" Marchelle said. Ash chuckled, "Yes, sister. The Lake Trio as you call it. Uxie, the Mistress of Knowledge, was given a duty to give and share knowledge among all living being. Mesprit, the Mistress of Emotion, was given duty to share joy, sorrow and many seeds of emotion among all living being. And lastly, Azelf, the Mistress of Willpower, was given duty to give and share willpower among all Pokémon so there is bravery among them. The three Lake Trio was given duty to guard and share Knowledge, Emotion and Willpower."

"Wow …" Marchelle muttered with awe. Ash nodded, "Then, the two Arceus decided to bring night time to the existence. They saw that plants and trees are begin to die for being exposed on the sun for too long" Ash told her the story, "So, they created the moon and darkness, and they created two guardian that each will guard its existence."

"The guardian is called the Lunar Duo" Ash said with smile, "The Lunar Duo are two Pokémon that controls the moon and the darkness. Cresselia, the Lady of Moonlight, was given duty to guard all things among the moonlight. And Darkrai, the Lord of Darkness, was given duty to guard and share darkness in this world. Both Pokémon work together to bring balance within darkness and light."

"Wow …" Marchelle said with awe. Ash nodded, "Yes. Then, the two Arceus saw how Pokémon begin to clash and war begin to break. The Legendaries are all but stay put in the neutral situation. They watched the war happening for their own amusement, but then, the two Arceus saw a mistake. Their power is all too balanced."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Marchelle wondered. Ash shook his head, "No, dear sister. Balance is not always a good thing. Power is not supposed to have balance. Power are supposed to stay unbalanced. There have to be one that is strong, but not smart. There should be one that is weak, but cunning" Ash explained to her, "Power are not supposed to have master. So, they created one Pokémon that balance the power without interfering with power itself: Victini."

"Victini?" Marchelle muttered. Ash nodded, "Yes. Victini, the Victory Pokémon. They give her the ability to bring victory among all mortals, so there are winning and losing between all warfare and even small things like quarrel and politics. In doing so, they have balanced the Good and Evil around this world."

"Ooh …" Marchelle said. Ash chuckled, "Anyway, they saw it all and know it was for the Greater Good" He said. Then, Ash frowned, "However, after few weeks they create things in this world, they saw that the environment that they created are beginning to collapse. Trees and grasses are dying because of the Pokémon. So, they created a Pokémon that can flourish any flowers and beautiful environment in this world, and as its exchange, the Pokémon will take all dark and evil environment on its surrounding. They created: Shaymin."

"Shaymin? The small Gratitude Pokémon?" Marchelle questioned. Ash nodded, "Yes. Shaymin was given duty to flourish many kinds of plant in the world. They also give her the ability to transform into an entire different appearance using a Gracidea flower" Ash explained to her, "But they not only created one Shaymin. They created thousands of them, letting them roam around the world to flourish many kinds of plant and flora. After they created the Pokémon, they know this is for the world's Greater Good."

"Then, the legendaries begin to worry" Ash said, "There are too many in the world, and without destruction, there will be no proper life. So, they created many destructive environment such as Volcano, Lava Pool, Tornados, and many other destructive environment."

"However, they saw that the Volcano are rough and needs someone to take care of" Ash explained to her, "So they created the Pokémon that controls lava and volcano, they created a Pokémon that will guard the volcano to prevent any destruction from them. We called it: Heatran."

"Heatran?" Marchelle questioned. Ash nodded, "Heatran is a Pokémon that controls volcano. It have the power to summon lava from under the ground and used it for self-defense. They created hundreds of Heatran to guard many volcanoes around the world."

"Then, there was the element they called Aura" Ash said with small smile, "Aura is the essence of the living being. There are hundreds kind of aura, but their main color stays the same: Light and dark."

"They saw how unbalanced the Light and Dark was, so they created two Pokémon that balance the element, and give them the ability to create Life and Destruction. Now, we called them: Xerneas and Yveltal" Ash explained to her, "Xerneas are responsible for the balance of Life, while Yveltal are responsible for the balance of Destruction. Both Pokémon dominates the aura of Light and Dark. They we're given duty to balance the aura power in the world, so there will be many differences between the Light and Dark."

"But you said that Victini are responsible for anything evil and good" Marchelle questioned, "How come Xerneas and Yveltal are responsible for that?"

Ash laughed, "Marchelle, there are many differences between Evil and Good, and Light and Dark" Ash explained to her, "Just because someone is Dark, that doesn't mean he is Evil. Many people understand the knowledge of Darkness, yes, but it doesn't mean every one of them are Evil. There are people who understand knowledge of Light, but some have evil mind and willing to harm anyone to reach their goal. Many people did not understand this concept, so it create many misunderstanding among all people in the world."

"And so, there is human" Ash said with smile, "The two Arceus created humans to work together with Pokémon. They created humans in this world that have the ability to harness the power of Aura and Psychic. For many millenniums, humans and Pokémon worked together. However, many humans begin to fall for greed and begin to lead the world into destruction. The two Arceus saw this future destruction, so they stripped all their abilities to use Aura and Psychic Power. Some tried to regain their lost power, but they did not have the same power and most of them are unable to have those power."

"And so, the humans begin to start the civilization" Ash explained to her, "The human start to discover things, create many different technologies, collecting knowledge, and start their life in this world. They continue to live in this world without any supernatural power or ability that they formerly have."

"Wow …" Marchelle said with awe. Ash nodded, "Yes. It is because human's own foolishness that they lost their power. If humans did not have greed for power, they will not have their power taken from them."

"But it was when the definition of power takes a sharp turn in what human knows" Ash explained to her, "They guessed that knowledge is power. They created many different machinery and tools for their own cause. Most of them used those machinery to build their civilization, turning their life easier, and much more. However, some of them may create machinery to end other's life. They create many different weapon so they can dominate and control the world. They kidnap many legendary Pokémon and used them for evil cause" Ash spoke with sad tone.

"However, not all humans have that cause" Ash said with serene smile, "There are good human that willing to have peace. There are humans that understand the meaning of Good. There are humans that willing to do anything to protect the one they cared and loved. There are humans who love peace and willing to protect peace with all their power."

Ash pulled out something from his pocket. It was a golden necklace with strange small plate-like jewel at the center. The jewel is shaped square and glowing with many different rainbow colors. Marchelle asked him, "Brother, what is that?"

"This is one of the very few things that human has lost for many hundreds of years" Ash said with serene smile. Then, he gave it to Marchelle. She took the necklace, and felt the warmth and soft feeling from it, "… it's so warm."

"It is" Ash nodded, "I called it: Flame Shard" Ash explained to her, "This Flame Shard is a piece of a special plate that not supposed to exist in this world. This allows me to watch you, to acknowledge your location, and to talk with you. And, it gives you one of the mysterious ability."

"Thanks brother!" Marchelle yipped. Then, she quickly wears the necklace. She hummed at the rushing warmness that came into her body, "It's so warm" Marchelle muttered. Ash chuckled, he pats his sister's head, "Remember, never take the necklace off from your chest. Whatever happens, do not and never take that necklace off. While no one is able to take this necklace off except yourself, I want you to know that I always will be there for you. You can call me through that necklace, if you want" Ash explained to her.

"How can I call you from this necklace?" Marchelle questioned. Ash chuckled, "That, however, I cannot tell you. This necklace will give you warmness and calamity in your life" He explained to her, "Remember, let it flow into your heart. Do not resist what the necklace will do to you, and let it flow into your body."

"O- Okay" Marchelle said unsurely. Ash nodded, he stood from his seat, then said, "I have to go now. Tell Red and Delia about the necklace, but never took it off from your heart. It will give you eternal warmth that not even mother can give. If you need me, you can contact me from that necklace" With that, he walked out from the lab.

"Wow …" Marchelle said. She clutched her necklace as she felt the warmness that giving her comfort, "I promise, brother. I promise I won't take this off and keep it safe" She said. Then, she felt small gratitude feeling from the necklace, as if the necklace is a sentiment being.

 **(1) – Elucidator Sword from Sword Art Online. This usually held by Kirito in that anime.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: The School**

Two years have now passed. Ash Ketchum has grown in many different views. He has mastered everything that the Legendaries have taught him, and also defeated his mentors to prove his mastery. He is now standing 60 inches tall with regal expression that demand with respect to anyone who saw him. His powerful body weight is 300 pounds, packed with all but thick muscles. He did not have an over-muscled body, however. But his body shape and posture is enough to put any expert and/or strong wrestlers and body builders in shame.

Ash Ketchum is now standing at the center of the Hall of Origin with Arceus on his side. Neo is currently inside his Poke-Ball. He's wearing his school uniform to attend his boarding school. He's wearing black school dress code suit. He is wearing black school dress code jacket with standing collar buttoning down from top-to-bottom. The Buttons are decorated with an emblem of the school that he will be attending. His pants are straight and a dark-colored belt is worn on his waist, complete with the Poke-Ball carrier that allows him to carry 3 Pokemon. Ash is wearing a black sneakers with white socks. Ash is also wearing two collar-pin, each has Japanese words implanted on it. The first collar-pin is colored blue and have two Japanese symbols written on it, and it was '学生' that means 'Gakusei' in Romaji Japanese or 'Student' in English. Then, the other collar-pin is colored red and have one Japanese symbol and one number written on it, and it was '1A級' that means '1A-Kyū' in Romaji Japanese or '1A Class' in English.

The School Emblem on his button is colored dark chocolate with a shape of a shield. It has a globe-shaped circle at the center, colliding with the upper part of the shield, with several words written around it 'Kanto International School' with two birds facing either way at the lower of the globe. It was all colored white and chocolate. At the bottom of the emblem, there are some words written on it 'Student' with golden color that have white lining at the edges.

"What do you think?" Ash asked her. Arceus smiled and nodded, "Perfect. You look good, Ash."

"Thank you" He said with a smile. Ash took out a pair of 'lens' glasses from his pocket and wears it. Then, his red-blue slit-pupil eyes suddenly turned into blue with a small red circle around the pupil. Ash looked to Arceus, then said, "Does my eyes seems mortal?"

"Yep. At least that will do" Arceus said with a sigh, "Just don't take that glass off. I hope you have a happy day in your school" Then, she stepped aside, revealing a table that is full of Ash's routine equipment and regular black scholar backpack.

Ash nodded. He approached the table and picked up two small gauntlet. He attached both gauntlets inside his wrist-collar jacket and locked it. Then, a 5 inch hidden blade suddenly appeared on both of his wrists. Ash smiled, he retracted the hidden blade and picked up his favorite black Suppressed P99. However, Arceus said, "Ash, you shouldn't bring that pistol with you. This goes with your sword too."

"Why not?" Ash said with a surprised tone. Arceus replied, "While Hidden Blades are able to bypass the security detector, swords and any metallic weaponry could alert anyone" She explained to him, "I do not wish to have your weapon confiscated or have you expelled on your first day."

"Hmm…" Ash hummed. Then, Arceus continued, "Also, I heard that your mother have sired another child."

"Who?" Ash said with surprise. Arceus chuckled, then replied, "You have another sister, Ash. Her name is Koneko. She's currently 2 years old now and under your parent's care."

"I see…" Ash muttered. He snapped his finger and his other equipment suddenly disappeared, "I'll just place my other stuff in my Pocket Dimension, then" Then, he picked up his backpack and wears it. Arceus asked again, "Have you listed all your stuff?"

"Yep. Did that last night" Ash replied. Arceus nodded, "Good. Celebi is going to escort you there. Mew is busy doing her duty and Celebi currently have free-time right now."

"Okay Arceus" Ash replied. Then, Celebi suddenly appeared next to her, "Hey Ash! Ready for your first day at school?" It said with masculine voice. Ash nodded, "Yep! Ready when you are."

"Okay then," Celebi nodded. Then, he teleported away, along with Ash to somewhere else. Arceus chuckled, "I wish you luck there, Ash."

They appeared again in Pallet Town at Kanto Region. However, what Ash wasn't expecting is that Celebi have teleported him at the south edge of the Pallet Town limit. The place is located at the top of the mountain, giving the beautiful sight of the busy town of Pallet Town. Ash frowned, "Celebi, why are we here?"

Then, Celebi gave him a goofy grin, "Getting back at your prank" He said with an ear-splitting grin, "Have fun finding your school!" Then, he teleported away.

Ash's eyes widened. Then, he scowled, "Ah fuck" He cursed. He looked around to see if anything could help him to find the mentioned school. Suddenly, Ash blinked. He pulled out his night black Pokedex and activated his GPS. He put a marker on 'Kanto International School' which is located at the far North-East side of Pallet Town.

Ash scowled again, "That Pokemon is going to get me late!" He shouted, "Curse you Celebi!" then, he begins running with inhuman speed. He ran into an alley and jumped from the wall to another to reach the rooftop. Then, he begins jumping on the building rooftop to reach the school that he supposed to attend.

"Where, come on… I'm going to be late…" Ash muttered hastily. He stopped on top of a tall electric pole to look for direction. Suddenly, he saw a familiar brunette wearing white blouse attached with a sailor-style collar and a pleated skirt with short sleeves. A ribbon is tied in the front and laced through a loop attached to the blouse. She is also wearing red neckerchiefs ribbon with small white edge color. Also, she is carrying a black briefcase-like backpack on her hand. From her collar-pin, he noticed that this student is in the same class as him.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm going to be late on my first day" Marchelle said hurriedly while running. Ash stared for few second, then sighed, "Why would I ever…" He quickly jumped down and picked up Marchelle in bridal-style, "Aah!" Marchelle squeaked as she clutched her backpack.

Ash jumped again to the nearby rooftop and begin rushing toward the North-East, where his school is located. Marchelle saw her carrier, then she hugged him. Ash was too occupied to notice her blushing all the way to the school.

Finally, landing at the nearby empty alley, Ash puts Marchelle down and grabbed her hand, "Come on" He said. Marchelle begin running with Ash to his school, while wondering how did Ash jumping on the rooftop into another for hours without catching a single breath. Not to mention how fast they have arrived close at the school.

They finally reached their school where they will study their lessons. The school is huge, no wonder it was called the Kanto International School. The school has approximate 500 floors up to the sky and over 9000 square meters of landscape. There are many students that can be seen walking into the school gate, while some are talking with each other.

After arriving there, Ash stopped while staring at the school with a smile, "Looks like we made it" He looked to Marchelle. She was breathing heavy and have sweat drenched all over her skin. Marchelle hit his back, "Don't… do… that… again…" She said between gasps.

Ash smiled, "At least we arrived here in time" He said. Then, he saw an 11-years-old boy wearing the same school dress code heading toward them. Ash noticed, from his pin-collar, that this boy is also from his class. Not only that, this boy is the class Prefect. The boy has dark blue hair with blue eyes, and held a pleasant look on his face.

"Hey Marchelle!" He greeted. Marchelle, after catching her breath, replied, "Hey Riley."

"March, you're almost late for the class" Riley said with worry. He looked at his watch, "I was looking for you. There's only 2 minutes before the class started" He said. Then, he noticed Ash, "And who is this?"

"Riley, this is Ash, my brother" Marchelle introduced them, "Ash, this is Riley. He's my friend since kindergarten."

Ash offered his hand, "Hi, my name is Ash" He introduced himself. Riley smiled, and accepted his hand, "The name's Riley Gen" Then, Ash felt a small spark of electricity on his hand. Ash narrowed his eyes, ' _Aura Probe._ '

Aura Probe is a technique to read other people's aura. This usually can only be done to the fellow aura user to detect their aura signature. Unlike Aura Sight, Aura Probe can only detect and spot aura user's signature aura when a body contact is occurring, while Aura Sight can detect any Aura Signature from any living being. Aura Signature is the fingerprint of all living beings. It is used as the alternative to recognize someone without knowing his face or appearance.

Riley frowned, "Hmm… that's strange" He felt something is blocking his aura to probe Ash's aura.

"Oh, I almost forgot" Marchelle said, "Riley is an Aura Guardian in-Training. So please bear with all strangeness he can do."

"Oh…" Ash muttered. He released his hand, then said, "If you want to use Aura Probe on me, then you're out of luck. If Marchelle didn't tell me about your reason, then you'd probably off in Reverse World" He said with narrowed eyes. Then, he begins walking into the school building.

"How did he…" Riley said with gaping mouth. Marchelle giggled, "You shouldn't mess with my brother like that. See ya!" With that, she begins walking into the school building.

The bell has ringed and study time have finally started. Many students begin rushing into their classroom while the teachers are walking to their class to teach. Ash Ketchum is currently sitting at the corner left edge of his class, where it was very close to the outside window.

The 1A Class Room seems pretty much simple. The wall is white, along with the floor and ceiling. A long ceiling lamp can be seen illuminating the class, even when the sunlight came into the room through the fixed window. The tables are colored light chocolate, with gray tubular metal as they stand and small desk drawer in it. On the back of the class, there was some lockers and a cupboard that filled with many student's belongings and class materials. The class is using a large white board. There are 20 seats inside the class, and everything is pretty much occupied. The classroom temperature feels pleasant cold, thanks to the air conditioner.

The teacher in front of them is a man around 30 years old. He's wearing white formal shirt and black long pants with black Poke-Ball belt that contains six Pokemon. This man is also wearing black business shoes, with two collar-pin attached to his cloth. The first pin is colored blue with Japanese words written on it '教師' which means 'Kyōshi' in Romaji Japanese and 'Teacher' in English. The second collar-pin is colored yellow with Japanese words written on it '1A担任' which means '1 A tannin' in Romaji Japanese and '1A Homeroom Teacher' in English. To add the addiction, he has two pens in his button shirt pocket. The first pen is colored black, and the other one is colored red.

The teacher writes some Japanese words on the whiteboard, it reads '藤川 みちざね' in Japanese and 'Fujikawa Michizane' in Romaji Japanese. After writing that, he said with a Japanese accent, "Good morning, students. My name is Fujikawa Michizane and I am your Homeroom Teacher of this year. I teach Mathematic in this school. First, before we start our study, we will start introducing ourselves" Then, Fujikawa sat on the teacher's desk, then said, "Let's start with the one on the corner there" He pointed to Ash.

"Great" Ash muttered. He stood from his sweat and went to the front class. While walking, he noticed that the girls are adoring his looks while the male are glaring at him with jealousy. He hoped he could survive this school and get his Pokedex updated so he can explore the outside world without breaking the law.

Standing at the front of the class, Fujikawa said, "Go on. Tell us your name, your address, birthday date, you call it. Let us know more about you."

Ash shifted uncomfortably, "Umm… my name is Ash Theos Ketchum but people usually called me Ash. I'm 10 years old boy and live in Pallet Town at 8 Heaven Street" He was lucky that he remembered his parent's home address, "I live with my parents, Red Ketchum and Delia Ketchum, along with my sisters, Marchelle Ketchum and Koneko Ketchum. I like to eat Sashimi with rice…" He gulped, "I also like to fight, whenever it was Pokemon Battle or hand-to-hand combat. I also like to sing and play music, and I have much knowledge on using many instruments. And I also like to study and research things. I don't like bullies, especially people with arrogant manners. Then, uh… I hate getting into irrational conversation, and I hate people who forced themselves to talk to me. I also good at the computer, I know the various art of programming and programming languages. I also good at using a dagger and sword, since my father teach me how to protect myself at a young age. And, uh…" Ash gulped again, "People often said that I have overprotective nature to my friends and family" Then, Ash bowed to them, "That's all. Thank you for listening."

Children inside the class applauded at his introduction. The teacher chuckled, "Well then. Glad to meet you, Ash. On another note, we have a Combat-Fighting club at this school. You should probably join that club."

Ash bowed to him, "Thank you" Then, he went to his seat. While walking, he noticed that Marchelle is sitting at the center of the room, next to Riley. He almost growled in irritation when he saw Riley are staring at her with charming look.

"Now then, for the next one" Fujikawa looked around, then pointed at Marchelle, "You" Marchelle jumped in surprise. She looked around, then said, "Me?"

"Yes. Introduce yourself to your fellow classmates here" he said with a pleasant smile. Marchelle nodded. She nervously went to the front class, then said, "H-Hello. My name is Marchelle Ketchum. I, uh…" She clutched her Flame Shard necklace that Ash gave her two years ago. As if the necklace gave her courage, she suddenly regained her confidence, "People usually called me in March. I'm 10 years old and live in Pallet Town at 8 Heaven Street. I live with my parents and brother" She looked to Ash, "I love to hear music and painting art" She looked around the students, "I also love to play with firearms since my uncle teach me how to protect myself with firearms" She heard some people gasped in surprise, while Ash raised his eyebrow, "I uh… I don't really like bullies and all that. I also like to watch and observe people… And, uh… my parents said I'm a shy girl, so please bear with me" She bowed to the students, then said, "I think that's all. Thank you for listening."

Everyone applauded at her introduction. After that, the teacher said, "Well then, if you like to use a firearm, you should probably join the Combat-Fighting club too, like your brother" Fujikawa said with humorous giggle, "Take your seat" He said.

"Thank you, sir" Marchele said with a bow. Then, she went back to her seat.

The introduction went on and on. Ash was bored listening at the introductions, so he looked to the ground from the window. His gaze fell onto the small cottage house at the right corner. The cottage house seems small, but it has a very large front yard. He saw many people wearing school sport dress code. The male one is wearing black T-shirt with the school emblem at the button and black long pants with white color at the edges. The female one is practically the same, except they have counterpart color than the male.

He saw the students are sparring against each other with wooden sword, while some are firing arrows in the field. Surprisingly, some are actually firing firearms like pistols to the target. However, he noticed that the firearms are filled with non-lethal paintball bullets. He looked and observed the training students, and seems interested with this one, ' _Maybe this is the student club that Teacher Fujikawa said_ ' Ash thought.

The class is finally over, and Ash is packing his books and stationery. He put the backpack in his class locker. After that, he walked out of his class and went to the corridor.

The school corridor also looked usual. It has the same chilling and pleasant cold air from the air conditioner. Many students are talking with each other while some are walking around the hall. Ash sighed, he was about to head out to the field when someone called, "Hey!"

Ash looked to the source. There, he saw a 12 year old girl. This girl puts him in mind of a curious Meowth. She has almond-shaped orange eyes that are like two glowing embers. Her thick, wavy, very short hair is the color of fresh blood, and is worn in a precise, utilitarian style. She is tall and has a voluptuous build. Her skin is light-colored. She has high cheekbones and small feet. From her collar-pin, he noticed that this girl is from 2C Class and a Prefect, his senior class.

"How can I help you?" Ash asked her. She smiled, then said, "The name's Saito Akirako, nice to meet you!" She extended her hand, offering a handshake. Ash accepted her handshake, "Ash Ketchum" Releasing her hand, he asked, "How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to join our club" She said with a bright smile, "You see, we heard about your introduction and we'd like to test your skill in combat. So far, we have recruited Riley Gen and your sister Marchelle Ketchum. We're wondering if you'd like to join our Combat-Fighting school club."

Ash we're about to reply when he saw his sister confronted by five 4D Class students from her shoulder. Saito noticed this, she turned around and noticed the problem, "Oh! Let me deal with this" She said, stepping forward. However, Ash grabbed her arm and pushed her aside, "Hey!" She said in surprise.

Ash walked to them. He grabbed his sister and pushed her behind him. Then, he turned to the five upperclassmen bullies, "Is there any problem, gentlemen?" He said with coolly and arrogant manner.

The first guy huffed, "Heh, this boy wants to play hero" Then, they laughed at him. Ash's eyes flashed a glow for a quarter second, "I assure you that you didn't want to deal with my sister or me here. Now, I expect you to leave this place, now" He drawled.

"Hah! Look at this guy! He was trying to avoid fighting in this school corridor!" The second guy said. Then, they laughed again. Ash smirked, "Be my guest" He gestured them to attack him. The five seniors stared at him like he was crazy. Then, the fifth one said, "Come one guys, this guy's nuts."

"Nah, we beat him up like how heroes usually end up" The first guy said as he tried to grab his collar. However, Ash caught his hand. He punched his face and grabbed his shirt. Then, he throws him across the hall. The boy shouted in panic before landing 100 feet from Ash. After that, Ash stared at the upperclassmen, "Anyone else?" He said challengingly.

The second boy pulled out a wooden dagger, while the third boy pulled out a wooden sword. Then, the fourth boy pulled out a paintball pistol, and the fifth boy readied his hand-to-hand combat battle stance. He heard Saito and his sister gasped behind him. Ash smirked, "Bring it on."

Then, they charged.

Ash first kicked the dagger off from the second boy and dodged the incoming slash from the wooden sword. Then, he grabbed the second boy to cover himself from the paintball-shooting boy. Then, he continued to kick the fifth boy. He stomped his feet at the edge of the fallen wooden dagger, making it jump in midair. Ash grabbed the wooden dagger, then blocked the incoming slash from the wooden sword with it. He punched the second boy several times in his groin, chest and neck, making him groan in pain. Then, he threw the injured boy to the third boy. Luckily, the third boy dodged the attack.

The remaining boys stepped back to look at their condition, while Ash came close to Marchelle. The second boy said, "Who the hell is he?!"

Ash laughed, "Me?" He threw the wooden dagger upward, then catches it. He pointed it to them, "You can call me Ash Ketchum" Then, he threw it to the fifth boy. It hit his chest, making him stumble several steps backward.

"Come on, it's just one boy!" The fourth boy said. They charged again. However, this time, he heard a shout, "Ash!"

"Hmm?" He hummed. He noticed that Saito threw him a Battle Staff. Ash smirked, he waited for a few seconds and grabbed the 100 inch battle staff. He quickly hit the fourth and the second boy in the stomach and continued to block a wooden sword from the third boy. However, he didn't finish there. He whipped the wooden Battle Staff and hit the wooden sword, breaking it apart. He continued to whip the Battle Staff to the third boy's leg, shattering its bone. The third boy shouted in pain, "Aaah!"

Ash thrust the staff to the second boy, breaking some of his ribs. Then, he whips his feet, making him fall to the corner and knocking him unconscious. He spins the Battle Staff several times, blocking the incoming paintball bullet that is heading his way. Seeing that, he jumped forward and landed behind the fourth boy. He locked his feet with him and pulled, making him fall to the floor. Ash continued to hit the fourth boy's palm hand with his Battle Staff, forcing him to release the paintball gun and breaking his palm bone, "Aaaah!" The boy shouted. He saw the fifth boy is trying to run away. However, seeing that's not possible, he grabbed Marchelle and used her as hostage, "Put the Staff down, Y- You freak! Who are you?"

Ash glared at him, "Like I said. My name is Ash Ketchum" He stepped forward. The scared fifth boy shouted, "Stay back! I'm warning you, or I'll hurt her!"

Ash smirked, "You won't" He begins walking forward, "If you do, then you won't have anyone for cover" He continued. The fifth boy whimpered, "Screw it!" he threw Marchelle away. Marchelle hit the wall head on, stunning her for several minutes. Ash's eyes flashed with anger, "Oh, now it's on" He muttered.

"Heyaaaa!" The fifth boy shouted as he charged to Ash. However, Ash suddenly disappeared and appeared right in front of him. In less than a split second, he grabbed the boy's collar and threw him to the wall, hard. He continued to kick the boy's head, but he barely dodged it. The boy stared at the cracked wall that he just kicked. He hastily stood from the ground, "Aah!" He shouted in fear as he tried to run. Ash growled, "Next time" He grabbed the boy's back collar. He continued to grab his shirt and raised him several inches above him, "If you want to bully someone, try to find someone match your size, capiche?" He asked him with a calm and dangerous tone.

The boy frantically nodded. Ash huffed, "Coward" He threw the boy upward, then spun full degree and kicked the boy while in midair. The boy flew meters away from him, hitting the end of the hall 100 meters away from Ash.

After his latest fiasco, Ash looked around. He noticed that many students are gaping after they watched the latest fight. Ash continued to walk to his dearest sister, "you're okay Marchelle?" He asked. Marchelle slowly stood from the ground, then nodded, "Yeah."

Then, Ash looked to the gapping Saito, then gave the Battle Staff back to her, "Here" Saito took the Battle Staff. She observed the staff condition, it seems there are many paintball marks and spots on the Battle Staff.

"And oh, you better get these folks to the hospital" Ash said as he grabbed Marchelle, "They'll need it" Then, they walked away from the scene. Saito snapped from her shock. She shook her head, and mused, "That boy really is something" She pulled out her Poke-Ball, "Ninetails, aid me!" She released her Ninetails.

"Nine!" Ninetails shouted its cry. Saito pointed at the injured students, "Ninetails, use Psychic. We're going to bring them to the nearby hospital" She said. Ninetails sweat-dropped. Its eyes glowed purple as the five injured students were carried with Psychic.

"Let's go" Saito said.

Ash and Marchelle are now sitting in the cafeteria, while enjoying their lunch at their break time. It was 10AM, and the next class is going to start in 15 minutes. Many students are still hanging out in the cafeteria, some are eating, while some are using or playing their devices, such as a Tablet PC, Laptop, and others.

Ash is eating some sandwich while Marchelle is texting someone with her phone. Then, Marchelle sighed. She slumped onto the table and said, "Whatever…"

Ash noticed this. He asked with concern, "What's wrong?"

"It's just- Gary and many other students from my kindergarten are schooling here too" Marchelle replied to him, "It won't be long until they confront us here, I think."

"I think that might be an understatement" Ash dryly replied, as he saw Gary and his goons walking toward them. Gary didn't change at all, except he was wearing the school dress code. He noticed from their collar-pin that these three are from 1B Class, and Gary is a Prefect.

"Hey guys!" Suddenly, Riley came out of nowhere carrying her picked lunch and sat next to Marchelle. Ash raised his eyebrow while Marchelle jumped in surprise, "Don't do that" She hissed in irritation.

Then, Gary and his goons finally arrived to their spot. Gary stared to Marchelle with disdain, "Well, don't you look at that! Parceling is also in this school" Then, they laughed after insulting her. Ash stayed put, waiting for the right moment, while Riley stood from his seat, "What's your problem?" He asked with irritation.

"Oh look! His boyfriend went to protect him. Such romantic moment" Gary said with insulting manner. They laughed again at their insult. Ash noticed that Riley and Marchelle are blushing in red. Then, Gary noticed Ash, "Eh? And what about this brother of yours, Parceling? Is he broken?"

Ash huffed. He finished his sandwich and his orange juice. After that, he stood from his seat, then coolly said out loud, "I'd be careful if I were you. I don't think you get the clear message two years ago after you tried to injure or harm my sister."

Many students begin murmuring in the background. Marchelle stood and hide behind Riley, while Ash is looking at Gary and his goons with a badass look that promise pain and suffering. However, Gary didn't seem to get the message, "And what's the matter about 2 years ago, eh?"

Ash gave an arrogant smirk, "Heh. A boy like you wouldn't last long in this school" He said out loud, "Your stubbornness and arrogance amuses me. I always laughed when I saw you crying for help or hiding behind an authority figure when your victim fights back. In my opinion, you really are the definition of _coward_."

Gary gritted his teeth, "And what would that mean?"

Ash laughed. He looked to Riley and Marchelle, then said, "See Marchelle? This boy is not only a coward, but a stupid one too" Then, he looked to Gary with disdain, "And because of your own stupidity, you are now facing a slightly stronger opponent than yourself. Are you here for a beating, or will you walk away and pretend like this never happens?" He drawled with a loud voice.

Gary was about to retort. However, they heard a familiar voice, "I think you should walk away, _Gary_."

"Huh?" Gary muttered in confusion and turned around. There, he saw Saito and her Ninetails are standing there. Gary huffed, "So you decided to recruit me eh? I definitely will make your club proud" He said with victory and arrogance manner. Saito laughed, "Recruit you? Why should I? We only want to recruit people ranged from Novice to Professional Fighter, not some spoiled brat like you."

"Grr!" Gary growled. However, Saito and Ninetails walked to Ash, then said, "I've seen how you battle, and, I'm quite surprised to see how you deal with those goons. I don't think you need a test to prove yourself. What do you think about joining us?" She offered her hand.

Now Gary is confused, "What do you mean dealing with goons?" He asked with surprise. Saito smirked at him, "He literally destroyed 5 of 4D Students that we're bullying his sister. All of them have their bones broken. One has broken ribs, two of them have broken noses and skull, another one have destroyed palm bone, the other one has shattered ribs, broken leg bone and destroyed groin. All of them are being carried to the hospital and diagnosed to have a third degree mental problem, as if they were being tortured for years. And Ash was lucky here since the school headmaster had expelled them and this was their last day at the school, so he won't get any problem."

Gary's goons shuddered, while Gary didn't believe what she just said, "And do you have any proof of that?" He asked with arrogant manner. Saito nodded, "Yes. In fact, I am the one who carried them to the hospital, right Ninetails?" She said as she looked to Ninetails. Her Ninetails nodded, confirming her story.

"Hah! That's just stupid" Gary said as he gestured to his goons, "Come on. Let's deal with this guy" Then, he walked forward, facing to Ash face-to-face. He's only several inches away from him now, while his goons stayed behind. Gary, confused, looked back, "Hey! I said come on!" He said to them. His goons quivered forward, having themselves fearing the Legendary-Trained boy in front of them.

Gary tried to punch him. However, Ash grabbed his wrist and crushed it, "Aaah!" Gary shouted in pain. Ash chuckled, "How fragile human body is. No wonder many humans died each day passed in this world" He coolly said. Gary tried to punch him with his other hand, only to get his other hand grabbed by Ash. Then, he crushed his palm, "Aaah!" Gary shouted in pain. Many students gasped in shock, while some are staring with enjoyment.

Gary is now whimpering in pain, while his goons already left in fear, as if they were running for their lives. Ash stared close to his eyes, "I don't want to see your face here again. If I saw or hear you tried to bully my sister, then I won't hesitate to _cut_ (Ash amplified his hand, crushing Gary's hand and wrist even more, making Gary whimpered in pain) your head and left it on your grandfather's doorstep, and feed your headless corpse to the Houndoom Pack. Is that clear?" He said with voice that full of hatred and venom. Gary numbly nodded.

"I said" Ash intensified his grasp even more, making Gary whimpered in pain, "Is that CLEAR?" He drawled. Gary whimpered, "Yes" He said, almost dropping to tears.

"Good" Ash said with disdain. Then, he released Gary, making him run away for his life. Ash huffed, "This also goes to all of you" He looked to every student at the cafeteria, "Any of you tried to hurt my sister, then you know the consequence."

"And for you" He looked to Saito, making her jump in surprise, "I'll think about joining your club, preferably giving you the answer tomorrow since I need to think about it first" With that, he grabbed Marchelle and Riley, then walked away.

"That boy never ceases to amaze me" Saito murmured, "I think we're going to have a powerful ally soon enough" Ninetails nodded, agreed with her statement.

Finally, the bell rang, and students begin rushing into their class. Unfortunately, an unexpected heavy rain happened at the school, and many unfortunate students outside are drenched with water. While most gym classes are done indoors, some classes that have gym schedule have to be canceled since the indoor gym classes are full.

Ash Ketchum, Riley and his sister are now sitting in their own seat in their own class. The rest of students are present at the current time. At the front claws, there is a normal-string piano that didn't use electricity. The teacher is a woman in her mid-20. She's wearing black robe with one collar-pin that tells them this is a Teacher. This woman has a blonde white hair, with light brown eyes and white skin. In Ash's opinion, this Teacher looks cute.

"Welcome" The teacher said, "My name is Kase Rinako, and you can call me Kase. I am your Teacher in Musical Class. Today, we will be learning about Piano" Then, Kase went to explain many functions and things about the current piano in front of them.

As usual, Ash is looking to the raining field outside through the window. He stayed that way for straight 2 hours without moving an inch. Then suddenly, he heard someone hissed, "Ash!"

"Huh?" He blinked. Ash looked around and noticed that everyone is looking at him. He cleared his throat, then said, "How can I help you, Miss Kase?"

"I suppose you are not listening to my lecture about this piano" Kase sternly stated with a frown, "Kids these days doesn't know how important music is. Tell me, my students. How many of you played video games?" Many hands raised in the air, including Ash. Then, Kase continued, "And how many of you can play instruments?" Only Ash raised his hand.

"Music is the vital spot of the art" Kase lectured, "Without music, there will be no joy, no happiness, no sadness, no enjoyment, and no feeling. We feel and experience things by hearing music, whenever it was literal or not. Talking or speaking a language is actually singing many different tones in different pitches, so others can communicate and understand each other."

"This also goes for video games" Kase continued, "Without music, you won't have an interest in video games. A good video games always have good Original Soundtrack, Music, this also includes Anime and Movies" She finished as she looked to Ash.

"Now" Kase looked to Ash with an expectant look, "I see you can play instrumental music device. Would you like to give us an example of playing piano?"

"Yes, miss," Ash said as he stood up. He walked to the piano and sat on the seat. He looked to case with an expectant look. Kase smiled, then said, "Go on. Don't be shy."

Ash nodded. He braced himself, and played the piano.

 **|Nightmare Night (Remastered Special) - Synthesia HD|  
|By WeimTime (YouTube Channel)|**

Kase eyes widened as he begins playing the piano. She stared at the swift fingers pressing one piano keyboard key to another. The students are listening with interest, both impressed and awe with the performance that Ash is doing.

The dark and smothering tone along with the rain ambience give the sensation of both chill and pleasant, while some are actually enjoying the piano music. Kase can only stare with awe at how Ash is playing the piano. She has to admit that he was playing even better than her.

Ash himself didn't put much effort on the piano. His face seems motionless, but if anyone looked closely, he actually has less concentration on playing the piano. The smothering tone and perfect pressure from his hand lets out many different strings of tone and various notes that are pleasant to be heard. He played the piano for 5 minutes.

 **|End of Music|**

After the music has ended, Kase only can give one word, "Incredible."

Then, everyone applauded at his performance. He stood from the seat and bowed to them, "Thank you" He said. After the applause died down, Kase said, "I'm quite impressed. It seems you have more skill than I expected."

"Thank you, miss," Ash replied. Kase grinned, "You can go back to your seat now" She said. With that, Ash went back to his seat.

"And that is the example of playing a piano" Kase said with a smile, "What Ash just performance is an Expert-Leveled Piano Skill. Usually it takes years for people to forge and master the art of piano music" She looked to her watch and noticed the class is almost over, "Now, for your homework, I want each of you to play and record an instrumental music. If you can't play instrumental music, you can always sing and record it on your phone or computer."

"Yes, miss," They choired. Just like Kase expected, the school bell rang, notifies them that the school time is over. Both students and teachers begin packing up their belongings to their backpack and wears it. The students are starting to walk out of the class. However, right before Ash could leave, Teacher Kase said, "Ash Ketchum. I want you to stay in the moment."

Ash stopped. He looked at her and nodded. After all the students went out of the class, Ash asked, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Ash, I want to congratulate you with your performance using this piano" Kase praised him, "You have shown me an extraordinary craftsmanship in playing piano. Tell me, how many years have you played piano?"

"I've played and studied music for 5 years miss" Ash said to him, "I know how to play Violin, Classic Piano, Harp, Drum, Flute and Harmonica. While I know how to play more instruments, those are the one I already mastered."

"I see…" Kase muttered with interest, "Perhaps you should join the Music Club in this school. I could arrange it for you if you want" She said with a bright smile. However, Ash replied, "I will think about that. I already got offers from the Combat-Fighting school club, and I also expect some other club to offer me as well."

"Hmm…" Kase hummed, "Well then. You can go now."

"Thank you miss" Ash replied. Then, he walked out from the class.

Kase hummed with a smile on her face, "Maybe I should register him in Kanto International Music Association. This boy has potential, and I won't let it go to waste" Kase muttered with a smile. She picked up her handbag, then walked out of the class.

Ash teleported back to Hall of Origin. It was already night time in the mortal world. The first thing he saw is Celebi sleeping in the center of the room. The rest of the Legendaries are off to their duties around the world, and Arceus is resting at the Hall of Origin Garden.

Ash smiled, "Let's see about that," He waved his hand. His wardrobe suddenly changed to black sleeveless shirt, brown shorts and no socks. His hard muscles are visible and bulging from the black sleeveless shirt. He sneaked toward Celebi, then grabbed him.

Celebi yelped in surprise. He tried to scream. However, Ash already clasped his mouth and locked his Time-Travel ability, "Sssh… Don't speak any words" He hissed. Then, he pinned Celebi to the nearby wall.

"Hmm… don't you think I won't get you back after you teleported me 10 kilometers away from my school?" Ash said to him. Celebi tried to squeal and struggled. However, no avail since Ash's grip was too powerful.

"What should I do to you?" Ash hummed with a sly smile. Then, he smirked, "Oh, I know. I'm going to turn you into a salad and eat you alive" He saw Celebi's eyes widened with shock as he tried to struggle even harder.

"Nah, I'm going to eat you now, anyway" Ash said as he licked his neck. Celebi shuddered, as he felt his saliva running down on his skin. Ash smiled, he continued to bite Celebi's paw, hard. Celebi tried to scream in pain, but no avail. Celebs paw was bleeding from the bite. Ash licked the dripping blood from his paw, then said, "Really, you should know how hard it was to find my school after you teleported me 10 kilometers away from it. You jerk."

"Ash?" He heard a familiar feminine voice. Ash turned and saw Arceus standing there. She has a book floating close to her. Ash mentally cursed, he waved his hand and healed Celebi's wounded paws.

"Is there a reason for you to punish Celebi?" Arceus asked him. Ash sighed, "Celebi teleported me 10 kilometers away from my actual destination last morning. I almost late for school that time" He ended with glare to Celebi. Ash released Celebi.

He gulped, "Umm… I can explain…" Celebi nervously said.

"Celebi" Arceus said with calm, dangerous tone, "While you can prank him as much as you wish, you have to know that sabotaging his actual destination is out of the border. As your punishment, you are not allowed to time-travel for two weeks. Dialga will make sure of it."

"What?!" Celebi said with desperate shout, "But, you can't do that!"

"Well, you did cross the border of your prankster nature" Ash simply stated, "You should know there is a time and place for everything."

"Hrmph!" Celebi pouted, "Whatever. I'm going to look for Mew now" With that, Celebi teleported away. Arceus sighed, "Nothing change, nothing change" She muttered as she conjured an XXL bed at the center of the hall. She lay down on her bed while reading the book.

Ash float next to her, then said, "What are you reading?"

"Oh, just some history of Dark Black and Light White Aura. Old things" Arceus replied. Ash smiled, he lay on top of Arceus and begin massaging her body. Arceus lost her concentration and dropped the book. She moaned and purred in pleasure and comfort as Ash begin massaging her body, "Oooh… yes, there, right there… Mmm… feels good…"

Arceus hummed in comfort as she slowly fell to sleep. After she fell asleep, Ash kissed her cheek, "Sleep well" Then, he suddenly disappeared from his place, as if he never there in the first place.

Marchelle has been always a shy girl, even her father says so. People like to harass her because of her beauty, knowledge and heritage. Ever since she was 5 years old, many children around her hates her without any reason, while some tried to get on her because of her body and wealth. Many children in her kindergarten always bullied her, no matter when and where she was. Because of that, she often shy away from people on her age because she feared herself of being bullied.

However, it all changed after she was 8 years old. It was when some children tried to befriend her and urge her to see Pokemon in the woods. However, when she stepped inside the woods, she noticed that those children already went off without her. She was scared, so scared of the unknown wilderness surrounding her. She knew she was in danger that time, but she was defenseless. She only has her wooden Pistol that her father made for her that equipped with non-lethal rubber bullet in her arsenal. Then, when she encountered an angry and powerful Onix, she screamed.

Then, it was when she met her brother.

After she screamed, it took 2 seconds for her long-forgotten brother to come and blasted the angry Onix away from her. It took her a few minutes to process what just happened. Then, when she saw his eyes, she saw the deep and powerful eyes that filled with nothing but power, either knowledge, physical and magical. She always feared power. She fears power because it was what people seek. She always believed there's no such thing as 'Light and Dark' or 'Good and Evil', she knows it was all about power, either can be influenced, money, politics, magical, physical, knowledge and lust. It was all because of her power of Influence and Money that makes children around her to fear her, while some tried to turn her into a whore. She knows all their dirty mind and nauseating will to marry or get into her, it was all because of her power.

It was when she didn't recognize her brother. She we're surprised when she found herself being helped by the strange man that know she called brother. She wondered, why didn't her brother ashamed with all the power he have? Why did he come to her? Did he actually care for her? Did he?

She found the answer when they were attending Gary's birthday party. It was when Gary and his goons tried to bully her while looking all charming and eyes filled with lust. She knew that it wasn't rational for 8 years old children to think about that. But in reality, those children only care about her money. They cared nothing about her heart and only cared about her heritage and body. They didn't care about 'Marchelle' but they only care about 'Ketchum' and her beautiful body.

Back when she found her long-forgotten brother, she realized that her brother is named Ash Ketchum, but some actually called him 'Theos'. He told her that people who called him 'Theos' is people that he really trusted, the people that actually care and know him. She realized that her brother have completely different manner, and act even more mature than a 30 year old man. She first thought that her brother would be another arrogant brat, bullies, terrorist, criminal and all that malicious titles. However, she was surprised when he actually fought for her. She was surprised when he fights Gary and his goons only for her, even her brother threatened Gary and his goons not to come close to her for their own good. She always liked those kind of people, kind and caring while hiding their true nature behind those seriousness and wickedness behavior. She always glad that she has a good brother that will always be there for her.

Then, there was her favorite Flame Shard Necklace. It was a gift from her brother to keep her safe. Ever since she had that necklace, she never felt alone. She felt comfort and warmness from the necklace. She already vowed herself to never take off the necklace from her neck, just like what her brother asked her. To tell the truth, she actually loved that necklace. The strange necklace that her brother gave her gave her pleasant feeling that calmed her in any situation, as if the necklace assured her that nothing happens. The strange necklace also sometimes helped her in many situations, whenever it was small issues or life-threatening situation. She remembered when she was cornered at the edge-top of the building by five people who wants to kidnap her. She still remembered that moment. It was when she thought that it was her end, her necklace told her to jump off from the building, which she did. She jumped off from the building and fell from near 1000 feet building. However, the strangest thing that happened is when she survived that fall without any injuries at all. She still remembered that moment, she still remembered the 1 meter deep crack on where she landed, the explosion-like sound when she crashed to the ground, and the faces of five kidnappers that tried to take her. Her father is also confused with that phenomena, but Marchelle knew, it was a help from her necklace.

Since then, she always held her necklace in her heart. It sometimes gave her ability to run faster than the bullies that tried to chase her. It sometimes gives her direction whenever she was running from a trouble. It always gives her warm feeling that not even her mother could give. Don't get her wrong, ability and power is different. Where Ability is the uniqueness of certain object's functions or individual uniqueness, power is the fuel of the Ability. She sometimes talked with her brother through the necklace, but didn't have any long talk since her brother seems busy with his training. Sometimes, she just stayed in her room and held her necklace for comfort and warmth, where she loved to enjoy it. She loves to enjoy the warmth from the necklace that radiating to her. In a short term, she loved the necklace, and, she was glad that her brother had gifted it to her.

But as the day passed, her life was getting weirder and stranger. She was usually billed at least twice a day when she was outside or in her kindergarten. As the day passed, none of them tried to bully her. In fact, many of those who had bullied her before are avoiding her like a plague. She also noticed some students are scared of her. She had asked her friends if they had noticed something strange around her, but it seems that none of her friends noticed it nor they are scared of her. It was when she investigated the problem. All students that scared of her are all have bad histories toward her, whenever it was small issues or substantial problem. She thought it could be her brother that punished everyone that tried to threaten her. However, Mew's assurance that Ash never left Hall of Origin for years after slacking off one day had taken care of that. She also suspicious with her friends, since all of her friends have overprotective nature towards her. But she shot that thought down, since it is not possible for her friends to do that in the shadows. So all her suspicions were ended up in her dearest necklace.

But now, here she was, a nice 10 year old girl who-

"Marchelle!" She heard a shout, snapping her out from her train of thought. It was afternoon after school that time, and she is wearing a completely different clothing. She is wearing black skirt with only black bra that covering her womanhood. Most of her body posture is visible at all angles. She has small muscle in her body. Her white beautiful skin is shining with beauty and her beautiful face adored on her face. Her dashing outlook could make any men cower on her feet.

She is now in Ketchum Residence's personal gym. It has many types of workout machinery and devices around the place. The walls are white, along with the white carpet floor and ceiling. The air feels pleasantly warm, since it was the gym. Also, there are few glasses that reflects those machinery around the room. She always did her work out at least 4 hours a day. She wondered where she got that habit, since she hated workout back when she was 8.

She turned and saw her own brother standing close to the entrance. However, her jaws dropped in shock when she saw his body posture. He's only wearing black boxers and tight black sleeveless shirt that reveals her body shape. She loathed and gapped at the bulging, over-muscled brother of hers. Ash ran to her, then said, "How's your workout?"

"G-G-Good" She stammered while staring at her chest. Ash seems to notice this, he chuckled, "Like what you see?" Ash asked her.

Marchelle quickly turned away. Ash chuckled, "Marchelle, my sister. You don't need to be embarrassed around me. After all, I am your sister, and while we cannot do any… _mature_ … moment, we still can stare and talk" He said to her. As he expected, Marchelle's face turned into red dead heat, clearly embarrassed by his statement.

"What are you doing here?" Marchelle asked. Ash chuckled, "The same purpose of yours in this place" He replied. Ash walked to the Weight Training section and loaded some 20 kilograms of metal in a small barbell-slot. Marchelle raised her eyebrow when each barbell reached 2000 kilograms weight, not that she know it was possible. However, imagine her surprise when Ash really did used those barbells in his own workouts. He didn't hear him grunt or whatsoever, but she can see and feel that her brother did this in his usual routine, or slightly heavier than this one.

After staring at him for many hours that feels like some minutes, Ash dropped those barbells and flexed his muscles. He continued to advance to Marchelle, then said, "Marchelle, today I am going to help you work out."

"What?!" Marchelle said with shock. She already did her workouts, didn't she?

"You heard me" Ash said, his tone suddenly changed from calamity into serious one, "I am going to train you now. I still have 12 hours before going back home, through."

"Why? I did have my training already" Marchelle said with nervousness. She wondered what kind of training her brother will give to her.

"Nope, it wasn't enough" Ash replied with his serious and demanding tone, "Now, I don't want you to be weak just like what people are expecting you. Before I do this, I ask you this: Do you want to punish those people without relying with those around you?"

Marchelle opened her mouth to answer, but she is frozen in shock as she didn't have answers to that one. Then, Ash continued, "Do you really want to rely with someone else for your protection?"

Marchelle was hesitated to answer, "N-No…" she muttered.

"Then answer me this: Do you wish to have strength to protect yourself against the one who truly wants to harm you?" Ash asked her again. Marchelle sadly nodded, "Yes…" She replied.

"Okay then," Ash piped up, "I'm sorry for doing this Marchelle. This may give you a headache, but you don't have any choice. This is for your own good" Then, his slit-pupil eyes glowed a bit. Marchelle eyes widened as she felt her body moving against her will. She tried to fight back, but Ash keeps advancing into her very own mind. She was shocked at the moment, and felt a little betrayed with her brother's action toward her. However, she finally gave up her body. Her consciousness is still intact, but her body is none of her control.

Ash gave her a white bottle of water, and she emptied it. Marchelle felt relieved with the water that she had drink, as if it wasn't an ordinary water. Also, all her muscle-ache she had suddenly disappeared. Then, Ash said, "Now you will do as I say."

"Yes Master" Marchelle said with a monotone. Inside his consciousness, Marchelle was shocked when she said those words, it was so opposed and against her own will. Then, Ash continued, "You will do 500 lift-up with those barbells over there, do it in 2 hours" He pointed at the two 10 kilograms barbells in the Weight Lifting section, "If you feel weakened and painful at the same time, stop doing whatever you are doing and notify me."

"Yes Master" Marchelle said with a monotone. Marchelle came to the two barbels and begin lifting it, fast. In Marchelle's consciousness, she wants to scream from the pain she was having on her body. She felt her muscles begin to burn as it was expanding into strength that she never have experienced before.

After 67 lifts in 2 minutes, Marchelle stopped, "My muscles feels weak and pain" She said with a monotone. Then, he gave her another same bottle, "Here, drink this" He said. Marchelle drink another one and all the pain went away from her. Then, Ash said, "Continue lifting, but start over to zero."

"Yes Master" Marchelle said. Then, she begins lifting weight again. In her consciousness, Marchelle howled in pain as the intense pain she was enduring on her muscles again. Her vision begins to fade, as her consciousness slowly fading away.


End file.
